How She Got Over It
by ohDEENG
Summary: Sakura struggles to find a real man. Who will her man be? Multiple pairings. Summary sucks, story is better, I hope!
1. How It Started

She was in the shower rushing to shampoo her hair in her favorite strawberry scented shampoo. He would arrive in 15 minutes and that gave her just enough time to prep and calm her nerves. It had been months since her last encounter with him and she had not gotten over her crush, or obsession, with him.

The warm water hit her still soapy back as she quickly washed the remnants of the shampoo away and she stumbled her way out of the shower. Toweling herself off while looking for something presentable to wear, she nearly tripped and face planted into a wall.

"DAMN"

Sakura was nursing her stubbed toe with one hand while desperately looking around the room for some shorts.

"There we go"

A grey t-shirt and black training shorts. She grinned as she looked in the mirror. It looked like she had been casually lounging around home, instead of eagerly waiting for his arrival. The doorbell rang and she rushed to the door and welcomed Sasuke in.

Sakura was 21-years-old with a shock of pink hair and stunning emerald eyes. She had become an incredible jounin and proudly stood at the same footing with her old teammates, Naruto and Sasuke. She had turned, almost overnight, into a woman with curves and a flirtatious smile, but that smile was still reserved for the man who was at her door at that moment.

"Hey Sakura"

"Sasuke! Come on in. Sorry, my apartment's a bit of a mess."

He walked in and sat himself on the couch, and she could have sworn her couch had lighted up.

'He has the touch of Midas, or something.'

"How have you been? I heard you just got back from a mission!"

"Hn, it was okay. Minimum damage, same."

The awkward silence was suffocating, so she did what she did best. Tease.

She gently untied his headband from his neck and stole it away, laughing.

"Sakura, give it back. Stop playing like a child."

"Neh, Sasuke live a little!"

He was behind her in seconds and she sighed unwilling to give up the headband as well as his presence behind her. However, he didn't grab the headband but his hands trailed up her stomach and to her breasts. Her breath hitched in surprise.

"Sasuke? What are you doing?"

She bit down a moan as one hand began to slowly travel down south. He stopped and took back his headband. She stood in confusion, but instead of thinking things through, she took back the headband and ran with it. Excited was an understatement.

He ran after her to her bedroom and she laughed refusing to let go of his headband. He began to pull his headband with one hand while putting his other hand up her shirt. She mildly resisted, pretending not to want it.

"Stop, this isn't even fair, Sasuke!"

"You're the one who wanted to play."

His released the headband and roughly groped her breasts, kneading them. He pushed one hand down her shorts and approached rubbed her clit slowly through her white panties.

"Oh god, Sasuke…"

She had to bite down a yelp as he pushed a finger into her. She pulled herself off of him and he stopped all movements as she looked into his eyes. She searched for love in his eyes but found it hard to concentrate and she closed her eyes and kissed him. He inserted another finger. He continued pumping his fingers in and out of her and curling them at intervals to make her moan his name. He began to kiss down her neck and to her stomach and continued until he reached her wet pussy. He kissed the side of her thigh and began to eat her out.

"Oh fuck"

He sucked on her clit and she pulled him back up, uncomfortable with that vulnerable position. Sakura lowered her hands onto his pants, and tugged at them while moaning, "these have to go." Always quick and efficient, Sasuke had them off in a flash and soon her hands had a grip on his erection. She smiled to herself as every stroke and gentle squeeze elicited moans from the man she had devoted a good portion of her childhood to. Kissing her, Sasuke gently pulled her fingers off his throbbing erection and slowly positioned himself at her entrance. She tightened up and he realized something.

"Are you a virgin?"

All he got was an embarrassed nod.

"Don't worry, babe. I got you."

He pushed in slowly until he filled her and waited until Sakura adjusted herself. When she looked up at him and nodded, he began thrusting himself into her at a slow pace, but with every moan he sped up.

"Shit, I'm gonna cum, Sakura."

He pulled out and came on her stomach. Sasuke lied down next to her and slowed his breathing.

"Why don't you go clean yourself up, Sakura?"

"Mmm, okay. God, that felt so good Sasuke."

He laughed as she walked to the bathroom and cleaned herself up. When she got back he was already back in his clothes and she frowned in dismay.

"Are you leaving already?"  
"Yeah, I have a quick mission to attend. I'll see you around."

The next day, Sakura found out Sasuke was already in a relationship with Ino. Her world came crashing down around her when she confronted Sasuke and all he said was "calm down, you were just a quick lay."


	2. Kiba

One year later

She took a kunai out, tense all over while watching her surrounding from the foliage. There was dirt, blood, and sweat all over her and her uniform.

"Kuniochi, come out, come out wherever you are"

She grimaced as the enemy ninja casually sang that out. She took out two more kunais. She darted from her foliage, throwing the kunai and quickly formed the seals of a sensory blinding genjutsu. The enemy escaped two out of the three kunai, but one of the kunai found its way to his leg. He screamed as it cut through his skin.

"Damn it, you'll pay for that bitch."

And then, all of his senses were cut off. He grew very still and groped around. It was dark and silent, he couldn't smell, feel, anything. He didn't have to because moments later Sakura had pulled out a fourth kunai and it found its way into his head.

She breathed out heavily and sat where she was, wiping away the sweat. She crawled to where Satoshi was and with her remaining chakra healed him up.

'Oh thank lord he's still alive. Mission complete and no one died.'

That night, she set up camp for her, Satoshi, and Kotetsu. When it was her shift, she sat on the ground gazing into the fire.

'Ugh, I just want to go home. I wonder what Kiba is up to now?'

After Sasuke, it had been a few months until she could finally start thinking about other men. Kiba had been the one who persistently tried to get a date out of her, and she reluctantly agreed. He had surprised her, he was a friendly and amusing. They were comfortable around each other, but the sex wasn't that great. He was inexperienced and he didn't even know it. The part she hated was that he never really treated her with the respect she deserved, nor did he stand up for himself. He was always a pushover and made her angry just for agreeing with her.

'Sigh, better than nothing.'

It was late afternoon as the three worn down ninjas arrived home. She filed the mission report wearily and trudged back home. As soon as she was inside she took a nice, soothing shower and threw her clothes into the laundry basket. She slipped on hot red panties with white polka dots and a plain white bra. She crawled into bed and her eyes began to close, but fluttered back open as Kiba came inside her humble home.

"Saaaaaakura, where are you?"

'Fuck, he's drunk'

"Baaaby, don't be shy tonight"

She sighed.

"I'm in my room, babe."

"Oh shoooot, getting yourself all ready for me already?"

He slipped into her bed, smelling of cheap booze. He began with sloppy kisses down her neck, squeezing her tits with his rough hands. He began to fumble with his zipper and tripped and rolled off the as he got his pants off. He chuckled and crawled back to her trailing his kisses down all the way to her inner thighs. He took a long lick from the bottom of her cunt all the way to the top and stopped to suck on her clit. She moaned and grabbed his hair with one hand while massaging her breast with the other. He slid a finger in and moaned at how wet she was already.

"You like that, huh?"

'Not insanely so, but you try not having sex for two long months because of some mission'

She gasped in surprise as she felt his cock dig deep inside her. He began to roughly push into her and moaned. It hurt her a little, but she didn't say anything; she didn't want to ruin the moment. He squeezed her thighs so hard it left marks and she winced, but he took it as pleasure. He began to thrust faster much to her dismay, and all of a sudden he was done. She moaned in annoyance, but yet again he took it the wrong way.

"That good, huh?"

He made his way to the bathroom to hit the shower. She got up to fix some tea. He walked out and saw her, and grinned.

"Kiba, we need to talk"

The grin fell right off his face.

"It's not you, it's me."

A scowl crept onto his face.

"I just feel like I've been changing."

He glared at her

"Whatever, I've been cheating on you anyways."

She glanced up, startled

"Cmon, Sakura. You must have noticed."

"Who"

"Aw, don't be like that"

"Who"

"Sakura"

"Who"

"Hinata"

"Get out"

"Sakura, let's talk"

"GET. OUT."

He left, slamming the door behind him.

She looked around and all of a sudden it felt as if the walls were closing in around her. She had to get out. Now. She walked out the door and made her way to the training grounds. She felt like crying, but no tears came out. How could they? It wasn't as if this was the first time she was used. She began to trace patterns in the dirt with her finger.

"Why me?"

"Well because you're my old student, I guess. Is that the right answer?"

She looked up and saw her former sensei. Tall, one eye covered, and the uncovered eye crinkling up because of his hidden smile.

"Why so sad, kunoichi?"

"None of your business, ninja"

He chuckled as he sat next to her.

"Why the long face?"

"I just broke up with my boyfriend"

"Then why are you sad?"

'Shit, this is not my forte. Why did I approach her? I wonder if she knows that her white shirt reveals her bra…'

"He cheated on me"

'Damn it, Kakashi. How did you manage to get yourself into this?'

"Mmm, well he doesn't know what he's losing? You're a beautiful, strong kunoichi. Any man would be lucky to have you."

"Really?"

She looked up at him with big eyes and a small smile graced her lips. She put her head on his shoulder.

'Mission accomplished, I didn't say anything inappropriate'

And then she started bawling. Surprised, he awkwardly put his arm around her and pat her back.

"What the fuck? Are you serious, Kakashi? A pat on the back? I'm twenty two!"

'Uh oh…time to go'

"Sorry, Sakura. How about you go home and get cleaned up? I'll treat you to some ramen after!"

"Really?"

"Yep"

She smiled

"I'll see you there in half an hour"

'Well, Kakashi…new mission… treat her to ramen, but leave the check to her'

* * *

Please R&R. Should I continue this story? I'm not too sure.


	3. The Mission

Sakura sat on her bed, dazed. She had been surprised when Kakashi had talked with her and made her feel a bit better about this whole, fucked-up situation. She slowly got off her bed and began searching for clothes.

"I hate life"

She got out a pair of black training shorts and a dark green shirt that made her eyes sparkle a lighter emerald green. As she was leaving, she grabbed her purse, fully knowing that Kakashi would try to leave the check with her.

To say that it was a beautiful day would be an understatement. The weather was perfect. Warm, but not hot. She walked her way towards the ramen stand while humming to herself.

"Sakura-chan! What are you doing here!"

"Ehh, Naruto! I should have known you'd be here. I'm waiting on Kaka-sensei. He promised me some ramen."  
"Whaaa! You think he'll treat me to some ramen too! Oh yeah! Tsunade-sama wants to see you! I just went to talk to her"

Naruto happily slurped up some ramen, and speckles of soup hit Sakura on the face.

"Dumb a—"

"Sakura, a lady should never curse like that"

Sakura rubbed her head gingerly as she saw Kakashi sitting next to her.

"Just get me some ramen, old-timer."

Kakashi grimaced and ordered them ramen.

'Old-timer? Sigh'

The three of them were eating when a chuunin interrupted their meal.

"Haruno Sakura?"

"What do you want, punk?"

"Uhh…Tsunade-sama requests your presence at once"

Sakura groaned and kicked the stool in frustration. Without a word, she waved to Kakashi and Naruto and started walking towards the tower.

"Neh, Kakashi-sensei…I think something is wrong with Sakura-chan"

"Well you see Naruto…that's the problem with women. They always have mood swings. It's best to just get out of her way"

She put her hands in her pockets and watched the dust come up because of her dragging feet. She looked up and saw Sasuke, but as soon as they made eye contact Sasuke started walking away faster.

'Yeah? Fuck you too'

She kept going in a worse mood than ever. When she reached Tsunade's office, she was in the worst mood of the year, and it got worse.

"Sakura, I'm assigning you on a mission. You leave tomorrow at 12. You'll be going with your old team. Details are with Kakashi."

Sakura didn't even say anything, but began walking out.

"Sakura? Are you okay?"

"Hai, shishou"

Before Tsunade could say anything, Sakura was gone.

The team left at 3 P.M. thanks to Kakashi's tardiness. Sakura twirled a kunai around without paying much attention to the boys. She thought of the team she was working with at the moment, her old team. It had to be one of the most effective teams around. Kakashi was one of the elite ninja, the great copycat ninja. Naruto was the dedicated, unyielding ninja with the power of the nine-tailed demon fox. Sasuke was the last remaining heir of the power of the Uchiha's Sharingan. And to everyone's amazement, Sakura was one of the top medics in all of Konoha, only exceeded by Tsunade and Shizune. Her chakra control was unmatched and she had changed completely from the young genin she once was.

Their mission was simple. Go undercover into three different events/parties, extract information on who murdered Daisuke, an important informant of Konoha, and kill the people who were responsible. Mist ninjas were suspected to be involved.

Sakura sensed the incoming chakra before anyone else.

"EVERYONE SCATTER"

She quickly threw herself on the ground to make small scratches all over and began to force herself to cry. Alarmed, Sasuke tried to go and help her but was stopped by Kakashi. He watched in horror as three ninjas surrounded Sakura.

"Hello, dear. Might I ask if you have seen any ninjas around?" said the nearest ninja.

Sasuke then noticed that Sakura had transformed herself to take on the appearance of an ordinary civilian.

"The—They pushed me to the ground and threatened to kill me if I tell you…you are the ninjas of the Mist, are you not?"

More tears slipped from Sakura's eyes.

"Yes, we were ordered to assassinate them. Don't worry, we'll keep you safe," said another ninja with a smile that only meant one thing.

He approached Sakura, extending a hand.

"Thank yo—oh! Is that them?"

Sakura shrieked and pointed in the opposite direction. The three ninjas faced the direction she pointed, bewildered.

"It was just a rabb—"

Three senbon needles found their way into each ninja.

"You guys clean up"

Before Kakashi, Naruto, or Sasuke could come out, Sakura was already walking away.

* * *

I think I'm going to discontinue this? I feel like it's not really that great=/


	4. Gonna Be a Long Mission

So I decided to finish this story since I promised myself to try and commit to the things/projects I do/take on. Anyhow, enjoy! ^_^

* * *

Sakura didn't look back as she kept walking. Unconsciously, she licked her lips and grimaced at the taste of blood.

'I wonder why people say blood has a metallic taste? What are they doing tasting metal in the first damn place? Freaks…and why do people say that blood smells rusty? If you switched it around, you wouldn't say that rust smells bloody, would you? Boys can't understand girls and girls can't understand boys, but I don't understand any of them. Sigh'

This was the train of thought that raced through Sakura's head as she walked. She was enjoying the weather and thought to herself, 'today's going to be a good day.' She could _feel_ it.

The day grew progressively hotter as they traveled. Sasuke had begun to realize exactly how dangerous Sakura had gotten since he last remembered. Naruto was scowling, thinking that it was unfair that Sakura had got the first fight of the mission. Kakashi was… well, Kakashi was chuckling to himself as he read his porn. And Sakura was finding that her temper was wearing thin even though she kept reminding herself that it would be a good day.

"Another one? Are you freaking kidding me?" groaned Sakura. She was sick of the mosquitoes that kept trying to bite her and she squashed the eighth one that day.

"Stop crying about it, Sakura," retorted Sasuke. Sakura twirled around; the anger in her eyes had darkened the green tint to a forest green. "Fuck you. I will cry about it if I want. I have to spend the next however many days with a blonde psychopath who doesn't shut the fuck up, a silver haired old ass who doesn't know when to leave his porn at home, a bitch ass emo kid who's one step away from getting a taste of my fist in his mouth, and about a million mosquitoes," yelled Sakura.

Around that time, Kakashi decided to step in. "Alright, looks like it's time for a break!" His visible eye crinkled as he gave them a fake smile, he was a bit offended that Sakura had referred to him as old. 'Sigh, I can never get a break.'

"I don't need to rest. Why not a friendly spar, Sasuke…kun?" snarled Sakura. When Sasuke realized she wasn't joking he got into position smirked. What he didn't know was that Sakura had worked on her stamina and speed over the years because she knew both Sasuke and Naruto had beat her on over the years over and over again.

She rushed at him throwing a kick at his side and throwing a series of punches as he blocked her leg with one arm. He twisted her leg, trying to flip her to the ground, but failed as she used it to her advantage and kicked off of him. Without a hesitation, she was running back at him, aiming a punch at his side. He blocked it and aimed a punch at her arm, followed by a kick to her side. She caught his leg and in frustration squeezed, pinpointing some chakra into her fist until he yelled. He tried to pry her fingers and let his guard down. She quickly summoned chakra to her fist and punched him in the stomach, sending him flying throw several trees.

"Nehhh, Sasuke! I told you not to mess with her," yelled Naruto. Both Naruto and Kakashi were grinning as Sasuke attempted to dislodge himself from the tree he was currently stuck in. He didn't notice Sakura approach him until he was yanked to his feet by her and sucked in a sharp breath as he felt her chakra healing him up. He looked up to see that she had already healed herself.

"Thank y—"  
"Don't. I only healed you because you're useless if you're hurt."

Sakura walked away, and by then Kakashi and Naruto were getting up, ready to continue traveling.

They reached their hotel later that night.

"I'm taking a room with Sakura and you guys will share a room, okay?" mumbled Kakashi. He was desperate for a shower and some quiet time to read his "book." When they reached their room, Kakashi went to take a shower as Sakura opened her bag. It contained her training clothes, undergarments, and three dresses to wear for the events. She was organizing everything into her closet as Kakashi stepped out of the bathroom, letting out the steam that had gathered inside.

"Shower's all yours," muttered Kakashi. Sakura looked up and stared in disbelief. Kakashi had only a towel draped around hips.

"Your mask is gone!" yelled Sakura. She had turned a bright shade of brick red as she openly stared at his face. Kakashi's face didn't a harelip, his teeth were average, and he didn't have any tell tale zits. His face was slightly angular with a very defined jaw line, a scar that was barely visible on his left cheek, and stubble on his chin. She also noted down the dimple on the left when he chuckled.

"I forget that I never showed any of you my face. It's not really a big deal…it's just that you kids were annoying as hell about it"

She laughed. "Well, damn. There go the theories about buckteeth, harelips, and zits. Alright, I'm going to take a shower," mumbled Sakura as she passed him. Unable to resist, she rubbed the backside of her hand against his stubble and chuckled at his amused expression.

She was in only her undergarments when he burst into the bathroom. She shrieked and swatted at his head. "PERV, GET OUT OF HERE!"

He stared at her with sad eyes and pointed to his Icha Icha book. She grabbed it and tossed it out the door and watched as he nearly tripped, stumbling to get it. As soon as she slammed the door, he rubbed his head and chuckled.

'That was worth it'

When she calmed herself down, Sakura took off her black lacy thong and matching pushup bra. She glared daggers at him through the door, hoping he could feel her mentally stabbing him to death. She was mumbling to herself while getting into the shower. This was going to be a long mission.

* * *

Hopefully I have some free time tonight to start and finish up chapter 5. We shall seeeeee.


	5. Event 1

She pulled the glass door open with her hands and her eyes darted right to left in search of her comrades. She spotted the obnoxious blonde and the sullen raven haired boy wooing three women with their "witty" charms. Two of the women were wives of their prime suspects and the other one was the daughter of one. The daughter was blushing madly at something Sasuke had said. Sakura didn't blame her. Naruto and Sasuke were dressed in black slacks and dress shirts with red ties and their easy smile attracted many of the younger girls. Sakura's gaze drifted left and she spotted a familiar shock of silver among so many brunettes, blacks, and blondes. The corner of her mouth lifted into a smile as she saw him trying to escape an older, grubby woman who seemed to drink in his presence. While the boys were in black and red, Kakashi had opted for black and a white, almost silver, tie and drew in the women like bees to honey. Sakura herself captured the attention of boys and men as she stepped into the room, dressed in a white one-shoulder dress that was long enough to be semi-respectable.

"Holy…Sasuke! Look at Sakura," whispered Naruto. Despite his calm demeanor, even Sasuke couldn't mask his surprise at how Sakura looked. Though he wanted to stare a little longer, the nasally laugh of Aoi brought him back to the three women that he and Naruto had been drawing information from.

Kakashi noticed the eyes of his newly found lady friend being narrowed to a slit at something, or someone? He followed her gaze until it rest on Sakura. Immediately he rubbed his hand over his stomach with a grimace, and remembered the previous night.

* * *

"_Kakashi…what the fuck were you thinking? You can't just barge into a bathroom like that after I tell you I'm going to take a shower!" roared Sakura. She was beginning to take on the appearance of a dinosaur to Kakashi. "Well you see, Sakura-chan, I was sitting on the bed drying off when I realized I left my book in there," smiled Kakashi. "You couldn't just WAIT?" yelled Sakura. "Well I couldn't just leave off when Aiko goes on her knees to give Takeshi the blow job of his life," retorted the happy copy ninja. _

_His smile slipped right off his face as Sakura relinquished a devastating punch to his guts and he adopted a frown when he saw that she wasn't going to heal it._

* * *

Despite the pain, he had to smile. She was quite the stunning kunoichi tonight, and she knew it.

Sakura walked into the room and was immediately engaged into a conversation by a young man who seemed eager to please her. However, she only had eyes for exactly four men in this room. Fuyu, Hideaki, Kaito, and Ryuu were the prime suspects and Sasuke and Naruto had covered three of the women and it looked as if Kakashi was inching towards the other one. It was up to Sakura to draw these four men to her. She walked calmly past Ryuu, knowing full well that he was the only single one of the four, and "accidentally" tripped and was falling until he grabbed her. "You should be more careful. I wouldn't want that pretty face of yours to be busted" said Ryuu. He was a few inches taller than Sakura and had dark brown hair and stunning green eyes. She was momentarily distracted but brought back to reality when he offered to get her a drink.

He took her hand and led the blushing Sakura towards the other three men to introduce her. "I heard that a team of ninjas were tracking us down…apparently they got rid of the Mist nins that we hired. Fuck, what do we do?" muttered Kaito. Sakura smirked a little as the group quieted down as Ryuu approached. "Everyone, this is Sakura," announced Ryuu.

'Your body is just a weapon,' thought Sakura as she pushed her chest up, exposing more cleavage. The group of men eyed her appreciatively and many of them talked to her and praised her beauty, but by the end of the party, the one who left with her was Ryuu.

As soon as they had the dark coverage, Sakura pushed up against Ryuu giving him a scorching kiss and looked at him with what she hoped was a lusty gaze. 'I guess I got that down,' she thought as Ryuu suddenly grabbed her hand and practically jogged over to his house. Approaching his house, he was groping her madly and she moaned as she pulled his hair. She jumped onto him and let him carry her back into his room as she began to slowly grind against his noticeable erection.

"Fuck, Sakura-chan, you're so hot," gasped Ryuu. His voice was husky and desire dripped off his every word. Sakura laughed and replied, "Mmm, Ryuu-san that sounds amazing. Too bad you won't get the chance, huh?" His eyes remained hooded for a split second until he widened them asking, "Wait…what?"

Those were his last words as Sakura put 8 senbon needles into different vital points in his body. She sat up and went to his bathroom to rough up her hair and makeup to make it look like she had sex with him. She returned to the room and dragged his body into the nearest closet and made a clone. She then transformed it into Ryuu himself and the both of them sat down and made random moans and thumped their hand on the ground every now and then. After about twenty minutes, she had her clone escort her out where the guards could see that "Ryuu" was fine and she left.

As soon as Sakura was out of sight, she ran to the hotel and released the jutsu that kept her clone at Ryuu's house. Sakura smiled wearily as she began slipping into bed, but screeched when she found Naruto there. To say that he was somewhat drunk was an understatement. Before Sakura could yell his mouth was on hers.

"Naruto, what the fuck?" breathed Sakura. "Shh, Kakashi-sensei is coaxing stuff from that woman and even Sasuke is getting laid. Just let me have this one night, I won't tell anyone," whispered Naruto. He pulled her shirt off and brightened to see her nipple perk up from the cold air. He grabbed her hand and led it to his erection and helped her rub it up and down through his boxers as he moaned. Sakura was tipsy and turned on and she took off Naruto's boxers and gently began grinding onto it like she had with Ryuu. Naruto sucked his air in and couldn't handle it anymore. He flipped her so she was under him and didn't even bother to take the scrap of fabric she called underwear off. He pushed it to the side and began to fill her in and he moaned at how tight she was.

"Naruto, faster, please?" moaned Sakura. That's when he lost it and began pumping in and out of her, that she didn't have a chance to catch up. Watching him slide in and out along with him sucking her nipple, she felt herself coming close. She moaned loudly at the mere thought of her first orgasm, until she felt him shudder and all of a sudden it was over. She stared at him in disbelief and just pointed to the door, and he all too happily stumbled outside to his own room.

'You've got to be fucking kidding me,' mumbled Sakura as she led her hands down south to finish what Naruto couldn't.

* * *

Hooray, managed to finish this while eating lunch! Yum, tacos. Anyways, enjoy and hopefully I'll have the next chapter in by tomorrow. I'm hoping to finish this whole story before this week is over, but I haven't even figured out how it's going to end yet=/

Please R&R ^_^


	6. Mission Complete

Yes, I managed to finish before going to sleep! Enjoy=)

* * *

It was 8:00AM when Sakura woke up to the sun glaring at her through the window blinds of the shabby hotel. She sat up and stared blankly at the wall, still in a sleepy daze. Looking around the room, her gaze stopped at a black and silver mess on the ground and when her sight began focusing the mess magically turned into Kakashi. Lazily, Sakura finally got off the bed to kick Kakashi's side to make sure he was alive. Her only response was a grunt and a shift. "Dumbass," muttered Sakura as she walked towards the bathroom. As she began stripping herself, she had flashbacks of the previous night. Angrily mumbling to herself, Sakura lethargically turned the shower on and stepped in. For a few minutes, she just stood in the hot water, letting the kinks and aches wash away. Sakura began shampooing her hair with a green tea scented shampoo and let her mind wander.

'Is there something wrong with me? How come everyone just wants to have sex with me? Why am I never a target for their affection? Why am I always the friend with benefits, but never the lovable girlfriend? And why is it that every asshole I come across finishes before me?' She began soaping herself and remembered how close she was last night. Every thrust, short breath, and moan…she unconsciously lowered her hand towards her sex. Rubbing her clit with her thumb, Sakura pushed a finger in and took in a short breath while capturing her lower lip with her teeth, lightly biting down. And then Kakashi decided it was the best time to burst in.

Quickly pulling her hand out, Sakura screamed, "Kakashi, are you fucking serious right now! Get the fuck out. RIGHT. NOW."

He glanced at her and rushed to the toilet and she heard the glorious sound of him retching. Sakura turned off the water and grabbed the towel. Stomping out of the restroom, Sakura was fuming that he had the balls to barge into the bathroom when she was showering for a second time. When he stumbled out Sakura threw his beloved Icha Icha book at his dick with the aim of a true ninja. His eye widened and he grabbed his crotch while lowering himself to the ground, barely holding in his whimpers.

'Don't whimper. Can't whimper. I'll be the laughing stock of Konoha. God damn, my stomach hurts too.' Kakashi closed his eyes and stayed down until Sakura had left the room. As soon as he heard the door close he began to moan. 'What a fucking way to start my morning'

It was 10:00AM and Sakura was sitting on the floor of her hotel room, waiting for the boys. She kept up her occasional glares at Kakashi and he continuously flinched under it and unconsciously placed his hands above his crotch. When Sasuke and Naruto walked in, they began to lay out the plan for the night. Tonight was to be the second event and they were talking about the progress that they had made.

"Aoi and her mother mentioned that Kaito may be involved with something dangerous, but I'm not a hundred percent on it," announced Sasuke.

"And Fuyu's wife was mentioning to someone that the 'Daisuke' problem had been taken care of," said Naruto. He was obviously pleased that he had better information than Sasuke. "I think it's safe to say that Fuyu is involved for sure!"

"Hideaki's wife said something along those lines also, so I think it's safe to say that Hideaki is also involved," murmured Kakashi, wearily watching Sakura from the corner of his eye.

"Well, I'll have you know that all of them are involved and that I killed Ryuu last night." Sakura smirked when she saw the blank expression that had glazed the eyes of her teammates. "I heard them whispering about it last night and I took the initiative to kill one of them. Tonight, we'll end the mission. Sasuke and Naruto will each take one man and Kakashi will make sure no one notices a thing. I will take one man as hostage, so we can interrogate him in case there is anyone else involved"

They stared at her in amazement as she stood up and walked away. She was about to leave until she heard Sasuke. "What makes you think you're the team leader? I'm pretty sure it was Kakashi. Just because you killed the first target does not mean that you're team leader," snarled Sasuke. "No, she's right. Her plan sounds good and I have no objections. At least she's the one who took initiative instead of getting mediocre information and just getting laid," retorted Kakashi.

Sakura hurried out the door, barely controlling her seething anger. 'Just one more day of this bull shit, Sakura. Pull yourself together.' She spent the rest of the day outside.

As night approached, Sakura quietly walked back to the hotel to change into another dress and spend one last night in this god-forsaken village. Kakashi was already changed when she walked into the room and he was wearing black slacks, a white dress shirt, and a black bow tie. She laughed, "Wow…the great copy ninja in a bow tie. That's cute." Kakashi glowered at her but his expression became stunned as she began stripping herself in front of him. 'This has to be a dream. Fortunately, this may be one of the best dreams of my life,' thought Kakashi. Clearing his throat, he asked, "Eh, Sakura-chan…what exactly are you doing?" She glanced at him before bending over to rummage through her bag for the black dress. "Honestly, you've seen me practically naked once and butt naked once, I'm pretty sure you can handle this, damn perv," replied Sakura. His mouth went dry when he saw Sakura's ass in nothing but a pair of cherry red boy shorts.

"By the way, go check the pocket of my shorts. I have a little surprise for you," said Sakura. Kakashi's mind automatically went to condoms and lube, but when he reached in the object he pulled out was even better. "A LIMITIED EDITION ICHA ICHA! When? How? Where?" frantically yelled Kakashi. Sakura laughed, "I was browsing around and saw it. I figured you might like it, so I went ahead and bought you a copy. You should have seen the face of the cashier; I'm sure he thought I was a nympho. He even tried to get my number." For some reason, Kakashi found that he didn't particularly enjoy the fact that some boy was getting at Sakura. He didn't have enough time to even thoroughly fume because as he was really getting upset Sakura had called his name, breaking him from his thoughts. "Hey, can you zip up my dress?"

She was standing in front of the mirror applying eyeliner. He slowly approached her and drank in the sight of the back of her strapless lacy, black bra. He licked his lips as he slowly zipped it up and quickly stepped away when he was done to prevent any actions he might regret later. 'This is going to be a long night' thought Kakashi.

The four of the walked towards the second party and went inside. The team automatically split into three different directions. Sakura grabbed a glass of water and began approaching Fuyu and she spotted Naruto approach Hideaki while Sasuke went towards Kaito. As the night progressed, Sakura saw how easily she was affecting Fuyu. She had started off with shy conversations to light touches to the arm and then to suggestive smiles and flirty eyes. She glimpsed Naruto escorting an extremely drunk Hideaki outside. 'Second target down.'

"Sakura-san, how is it that a beautiful lady as yourself happens to be single?" asked Fuyu. She lowered her eyes and allowed an easy blush creep to her face as she quietly spoke, "Fuyu-san, you're too kind. I've been called many things, but beautiful isn't one of them." He grinned, "And what exactly have you been called?" She slowly looked into his eyes and dropped them slowly to his feet and back to his eyes, as if she was looking through his clothing. Sakura leaned a little closer to him and said, "well Fuyu-san, I haven't exactly been given a official nickname, but I've been told that I was good in…bed." She turned around and began strolling towards a table to retrieve some more water for herself. She scanned the room and saw Sasuke stalking Kaito to the restroom. 'Now we can leave'

Kakashi didn't like the way how Sakura had leaned so close to Fuyu. He grew even more upset as he saw Fuyu becoming flustered. His mood was darkening even more as he saw Fuyu approach her and press against her hard while stroking her arm.

"Sakura-san, why don't we go somewhere more…quieter?" breathed Fuyu into Sakura's ear. She turned her head slowly and stared at him while capturing her bottom lip between her teeth and nodding. He quickly ushered her outside and began dragging her to the nearest motel. Without hesitation, Fuyu asked for any room and threw the money on the counter, grabbing the key. In between kisses, he led Sakura towards the room and stepped in. He was about to paw at her breast until he felt a kunai at his neck. He froze up and before he could say anything, he was knocked unconscious.

When Fuyu woke up, he was tied down and he frantically looked around to see Sakura and two other ninjas. "Let me go! Do you know who I am!" roared Fuyu. He quieted down when he saw Sakura tapping a syringe to let the air out. She glanced at him and smiled, "Fuyu…san, you can either answer our questions or I can inject you with this poison that will kill you slowly and painfully. Not only will you suffer by yourself, but we will gag you so no one can come to your rescue." His eyes glazed over with fear as he stuttered out a sentence, "Wh— What do you want to know? I'll tell you everything, but please don't kill me." His eyes began to water.

"We know you were in the plan to kill Daisuke. Who else was involved?" said Kakashi. His voice was deathly quiet. "Ryuu, Hideaki, and Kaito were all involved. We needed to get rid of him because the next information he was giving out had to do with how we have been supplying the hidden village of Mist with weapons in return for free ninja bodyguards. Please, don't kill me," cried Fuyu. Sakura smiled at him and sauntered over to Fuyu. Sitting on his lap, she leaned forward and whispered, "guess what? We're killing you anyways." She jammed the needle into him and injected him with the poison, but fortunately for Fuyu, the poison killed immediately and without pain. He was dead within seconds.

Sakura got up and faced her teammates and said, "I know I'm not the team leader," she glared at Sasuke, "but we need to get to Konoha fast and tell Tsunade. This is urgent. We'll need to move fast. Let's go."

Without hesitation or argument, the four ninjas sped out of the motel and hastened to get back to their beloved village.


	7. The Kiss

Tsunade sat silently, drinking in the information of a possible war with the village of Mist. "Go get Shikamaru, Genma, and Neji." Tsunade shot a quick glance at Sasuke and Naruto, and with a solemn nod, they were gone. Tsunade turned her head towards Kakashi and Sakura and as hard as she tried, the worry would not move from her face. "You two are dismissed, we'll send our intelligence team from ANBU to take care of this." And without another word, both Kakashi and Sakura turned and left the room.

* * *

Kakashi studied the troubled look on Sakura's face with cold calculation. He slowly put an arm around her and rubbed her shoulder gently, smiling. "Don't worry, Sakura. Everything will be fine! How about some food?" He smiled wider as he saw the slight pink flush that appeared on her face. Without waiting for her answer, he pulled her to a nearby teashop.

The teashop was rather small in size, but what it lacked in size it made up with the warm atmosphere and friendly service. As they were ushered to a table, Kakashi groaned appreciatively as he sat down and quickly pulled down his mask. He opened his mouth as if to reassure Sakura some more until a busty waitress noisily interrupted them.

"Hello, may I help you?" The waitress had her back turned to Sakura and was eyeing Kakashi hungrily. 'Who does this cake faced bitch think she is?' but Sakura remained quiet, barely keeping her thoughts to herself.

"Well, you could help us by giving us some menus to start off with" Kakashi's eyes crinkled as he smiled at the bitc—Sakura? She was surprised to see him brushing off this woman who looked as if she'd go on her knees at that moment to jerk him off.

"Oh, of course! Here you are, let me know if you need _anything_" smirked the woman, or bitch as Sakura had hastily labeled her as. Kakashi's grin grew wider as he noticed Sakura glowering at the woman and to quell her anger he reached over to brush a few strands of hair away from Sakura's face. His fingers lingered behind her ear, relishing the soft feel of Sakura's hair.

Over the years, Kakashi began noticing that Sakura warded off as many girls from Kakashi and Naruto as they warded off boys from her. He would never admit it to her, but he enjoyed being fought over, even if she was his former student. As she looked through the menu, he watched her every move. She seemed to enrapture him more every day, especially the way she was nibbling her lower lip as she skimmed through the menu. 'This is your former student, Kakashi. Maybe it isn't the best thing. Hell, who am I kidding? Once a pervert, always a pervert' Kakashi smirked as he kept up his dirty thoughts.

"Hey creeper, stop staring at me. Do you know what you're ordering?" Sakura rolled her eyes as she caught Kakashi staring at her. "Well, I thi—" The bitch returned to take their order, facing Kakashi. "What can I get for you?" she asked with a wink. Kakashi looked mildly surprised and he looked at Sakura to let her know that she could order first.

"I'd like the chicken teriyaki combo with the miso soup" Sakura smiled as the bitch stared at Sakura's hand crossing the table to intertwine with Kakashi's. "Honey, are you going to order yet?" Sakura's voice was sickly sweet as she smiled across to Kakashi.

'Two can play at that game, Sakura' Kakashi stared directly at Sakura as he brought her hand up to his lips and placed a chaste kiss upon them. "I'll have the same as the lovely kunoichi." He didn't bother looking up to know that the waitress had rushed off. Kakashi enjoyed the raging blush that had graced Sakura's face, but his enjoyment slipped into shock. Instead of taking her hand away and becoming shy, Sakura had gotten up from her spot and slid next to Kakashi on his side of the booth. She casually began tracing patterns on his arm with her free hand and she could barely conceal her grin. It was driving him insane as the pressure of her hand changed from barely grazing his clothed arm to a full sensual rub; he nearly took her right then when she began nibbling on her lower lip again, the way he liked it.

Sakura glanced up, curious of Kakashi's reaction to her coy flirting. And her lips circled into an "o" as she saw that his normally light grey eyes had darkened into the color of wet slate. She knew that she had overdone it, and in hopes of restoring the previous friendly mood she immediately stopped. "Haha, did you see the look on that bitch's face? Good work, Kakashi, I guess we make a good team on and off missions." She smiled warily and was relieved to see his eyes lighten in color. The food suddenly appeared on their table and before they could look up, the waitress was already gone. "There goes your tip, bitch," muttered Sakura.

* * *

In the midst of good food, good company, and good sake, Sakura completely forgot about what had happened between her and Kakashi. They staggered out the door and people watched the stunning pair, one quiet and laughing ninja and one boisterous and loud kunoichi. Sakura grabbed Kakashi's hand as they made their way to her apartment, and to her surprise he laced his fingers with hers. She looked up at him and studied his handsome profile, and without thinking she reached up to trace the barely visible scar on his face. Sakura felt her breathing stop when Kakashi turned to her and caught her hand with his own and stared into her eyes.

'He's going to kiss me.' She tilted her head up and took her lower lip between her teeth. As he leaned in, her eyelids closed halfway. "We're here." Kakashi smiled and pointed to her door as Sakura's jaw dropped.

"UGH, I hate you so much!" Flustered, she pushed him away roughly and began fishing out her key from her pocket. She could hear his soft laughter and she hated herself for the brick red blush that was probably gracing her face right now. She threw a heated glare at him as she opened the door, but before she could step in she felt his hand on her arm.

"Aw, why so mad, Sakura?" his eye crinkled as he smiled down at her.

"Because I thought you were going to—ugh, never mind. It doesn't matter anymore." She was becoming more embarrassed than angry now.

"No, it does matter. Finish your sentence." His smile was slowly disappearing and he began to sound a little more serious than he sounded before.

"Kakashi, just leave. I don't want to embarrass myself anymore; I just thought that maybe you'd ki—l-leave. Now." Sakura looked down, her emotions were in turmoil. She wanted him to kiss her and hold her. She wanted Kakashi to show her that maybe he did care for her more than the other guys, that maybe she was special to him. Sakura knew that this was improbably; Kakashi was one of the most sought after bachelors in Konoha. He wouldn't go for an immature kunoichi when he had most of the female population within his hands, would he?

Sakura began to close the door on him, but was stopped by Kakashi's hand.

"Were you expecting this?" He looked down at her.

Before Sakura could even process his words, Kakashi dipped his head down and pressed his lips against hers. It was a short, sweet kiss but as he drew away, Sakura pulled his face down to hers again. The second kiss was longer and more heated. She felt his tongue slide along her lower lip, asking for entrance, and she eagerly opened her mouth to have a little taste of copy ninja. Sakura led one of her hands to the back of his head and gently pulled at his hair. Her lips curved into a small smile as she heard and felt his growl; her eyes fluttered open momentarily when she felt him suck her lower lip and gently bite on it.

He pulled her closer to him and squeezed her against him. His blood began rushing as he heard her gently moan into his mouth, and he pulled away. He was speechless as he saw the Sakura before him. Her face was flushed and her lips were a bit swollen. She was breathing a little harder than before and her eyes had darkened from a bright, drunk emerald to a darker, exciting green; her eyes were almost black especially since the only light they had was the soft light of a lamp that was further down the street.

"How was that for a first kiss? I'll see you around, Sakura. We wouldn't want to do naughty things we might regret," and with a wink and a poof, Kakashi was gone. She stood there for a few more minutes, taking in what had just happened. As she shut the door, she unconsciously rubbed her lips with her hand and stumbled to her bed. Before she fell asleep she thought of his lips against hers one last time, and how perfectly their lips had molded together.

Kakashi rushed to his shower and soaked himself in the steaming hot water. He shut his eyes as he gripped his erection and began with slow, full pumps. He rubbed his thumb over the tip and let out a short hiss of air. His thoughts went back to the way Sakura bit her lip, the way she moaned into his mouth, and the way she felt against him. His strokes began to increase in pace and he took his other hand and massaged his balls. He thought of how soft her hair was, how dark her eyes became, and how she stuttered before he had kissed her. He could feel his balls tightening as he came closer to his point. He thought of the way she said his name, how she impulsively grabbed his hand, and how she traced patterns on his arm. He grunted as he came and felt his legs shaking a little from the exertion. He slowly began cleaning himself off and walked out of the shower and to the bed. He didn't bother to put on any clothes as he sank into his blankets. His last thoughts before sleeping were of the way she blushed when she got embarrassed, the way she laughed at his corny jokes, and the way her eyes softened up when she wanted to show him that she cared.

* * *

Success, finished this before bed again! Ugh, I'm wiped out. I hope you enjoy=) R&R, please ^_^


	8. The Conflict Begins

Happy New Years everyone!

* * *

Sakura detested alcohol with a passion. In fact, if she had the choice, she would destroy every bottle of sake ever made. Those were her first thoughts as she opened her eyes, cringing at the sunlight that had made its way through her blinds. She rolled off her bed and landed with a thud, and began crawling towards her kitchen table for water. Pathetic? Maybe, but Sakura never had been a drinker.

After some water, breakfast, and a shower, she finally began letting whatever memories of last night fly into her mind. Her eyes widened as she remembered Kakashi's kiss and she brushed her lips with her fingers. 'Did that really happen? Why would he kiss…_me_?' Sakura sat in the midst of her confusion and traced back to the beginning of the kiss.

'What have you done?' Her hands rubbed her temples as she closed her eyes in frustration. There was no way that Kakashi could ever like her, and there was no way that she could ever like him. He was her former teacher, mentor, whatever one would call it. She had respected him as a father at one point in her life; she looked up to him, and worst of all, she was beginning to fall for him. She remembered the way he laced his fingers with hers, how he grabbed her hand, how he teased her relentlessly before giving in, and his soft smile that revealed his left dimple.

'You're way over your head. It's only a physical attraction…you know better than to let yourself get hurt because of that again' She shook her head to shake away the memories of Sasuke. There was only one thing that could break Sakura down, and that was being betrayed by someone she cared about. And she respected Kakashi too much to let that ever happen between them.

* * *

"Good job." Kakashi pulled a fistful of his hair in frustration. He would fantasize about Sakura sometimes and sure he had seen her naked, but he never let himself make legit move on her. He cared too much for her to do that, until last night. He couldn't help himself; the way her eyes began to close and how she tilted her head up for the kiss that shouldn't have come…was too much for the tipsy copy ninja. Kakashi groaned and tossed Icha Icha to the side.

"Kakashi tossing Icha Icha away? Now this must mean he has some serious problems." Genma grinned as he took a seat next to Kakashi. He casually picked up Icha Icha and began skimming through the pages, mildly interested. "What's got your underwear all up in a bunch?" Genma's snickering ceased as he saw Kakashi's blank stare, and then his jaw dropped as he followed the direction of Kakashi's stare.

"Oh, shit…it's a woman problem," whispered Genma, and then in a louder voice he called, "Oi, Sakura! Come over here, sweet thang. Why don't you come entertain two lifeless ninja?" His smile grew wider as he saw Sakura's face turn cherry red at the sight of Kakashi, and he could barely keep in his laughter as he felt Kakashi's glare burning the side of his face. Something was up, and Genma would find out what it was and use it against the copy ninja in every way possible.

"Hey, Genma…Kakashi." Sakura's face retained the blush in the cutest way possible.

"Eh, Sakura…Kakashi's been all quiet today, do _you_ know what's wrong with him?" Genma was having the time of his life.

"He's getting old and senile," replied Sakura with a smirk. The blush was disappearing quickly, as she fell back to the daily routine of teasing Kakashi.

"Close, but not quite. You see…I've been pondering where I could buy a mint chocolate flavored chapstick. I heard it tastes _exquisite._" Kakashi smiled up happily at Sakura, knowing full well that she'd catch on to his reference to the same exact chapstick she had on her lips the night before.

If Sakura's blush could create flames, there would've been an uncontrollable fire by now. She turned away quickly and stomped away, furious at his low blow.

That was all it took for Genma to understand. He glanced at the happy Kakashi and the blood thirsty Sakura, and before he knew it, he blurted out, "You had sex with her, didn't you? Was she good? Oh, you fucking lucky bastard. What I wouldn't do to take her from the behi—" Before Genma knew it, his face was in the ground and he had dirt up his mouth. He looked up to see Kakashi walking away from him.

These actions would stop most men, but Genma wasn't most men. He caught up with Kakashi and whined and whined…and whined. "Cmon, Kakashi! We're buds, you can tell me. What happened? Pleaaaaaase! I'll treat you to drinks tonight!"

Kakashi eyed Genma warily. He was beginning to notice how annoying Genma could get. "I didn't have sex with her." Kakashi was tiring of Genma, fast. "It was just a kiss," mumbled Kakashi.

"Are you kidding me? Why didn't you tap that! God, I thought I was stupid!" Genma was shaking his head at Kakashi.

"BECAUSE! I didn't want to just have sex with her, Genma. She's not _just_ another girl. If I wanted one of those, I would have picked one off the damn street."

"Holy shit…you like her don't you? ADMIT IT. YOU LIKE HER. If you don't admit it, I'm going to sing it while skipping down the busiest street of Konoha." The gleam in Genma's eyes told Kakashi that he wasn't joking.

"I don't like her, and don't push it, Genma." The hard stare that Kakashi gave him told Genma that Kakashi wasn't playing.

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't"

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes…times infinity," retorted Genma. His eyes danced around and his smile mocked Kakashi.

"Fine. You want to know the damn truth? Ever since she broke up with Kiba, and came crying to me, I've been falling for this girl. I like her, but not only her. I like her pink hair that she keeps short, her dedication to her team, the hospital, and her village, the way she pretends to get upset when I tease her, the way she actually does get angry when I don't stop teasing her, the way she bites her lower lip when she's either lost in thought or caught up in a moment, the patterns she traces on my arm, the way her body feels in my arms, how she flips her hair unconsciously when she knows she's right, how her eyes soften up and resemble the clearest ponds of green water, the feel of her lips against mine, and every other damn thing that comes with her being. Yes, I like her, but you know whom I hate right now? You."

Without another word, Kakashi poofed away, and leaving a very dazed Genma alone.

* * *

"Oh. My. God. He _kissed_ you!" Ino's jaw dropped as Sakura finished her tale.

"Did you have sex with him? I bet he was good."

People around the two kunoichi, stared at them with mild interest.

"Will you keep it down! Sheesh, it was only a kiss. What am I going to do?" Sakura looked forlornly at her best friend.

Even though Sasuke had screwed around with Sakura, she never blamed Ino for it. Sakura had learned to value her friendship with Ino more than anything, and a screw up on his part would not affect her. It was difficult the first few weeks, but Sakura managed to keep it in.

"You like him, don't you?" Ino's eyebrows shot up gleefully as she made this observation.

"No. Yes. No, I don't know! I don't think I should because he's my former teacher…and he probably kissed me because he was too drunk to care! Think about it! This guy is one of the most eligible bachelors in Konoha! He has a damn reputation with women too!"

"You're right forehead. There's no way he wants you." Ino snorted in disbelief at her bestfriend. She still couldn't get over how little confidence Sakura had with men and relationships in general. "Cmon, Sakura. Live a little! Take a freaking chance! It's about time you moved on from that loser, Kiba!"

Sakura flinched a little at the mention of the cheating bastard, but she maintained her position in the argument. "_No_! Dating Kakashi is like taboo in this village. I'm not going to even risk it. Honestly, he probably forgot all about it by n—" Sakura found herself speechless as she watched Kakashi enter the coffee shop. Her eyes glued onto him as he sat down and ordered something, and to her dismay she saw the waitress wink at him.

Confused at Sakura's abrupt end, Ino followed her gaze until she saw Kakashi too. She snickered, "you so like him, forehead." Ino snapped her fingers until she caught Sakura's attention again. "Go to him! Walk over and sit down, you can do it!" She watched as Sakura grew a little pink at the bold suggestion.

"I can'—" Sakura's blush grew as she saw Kakashi again, but this time she saw the waitress place her hand on his shoulder. She grew upset as she saw Kakashi smile and pull her down to whisper something into her ear. Without another word, Sakura stood up and left the coffee shop.

* * *

The waitress stood waiting for Kakashi to decide on what he wanted. "Pinky over there's staring at you. Do you know her?" The waitress mumbled to him, so no one could hear. He glanced up quickly to see Sakura sitting with her friend and he smiled a little. "Yeah, I do. Thanks for telling me. Could I get the ham sandwich? Oh and when you get me the bill, could you get me hers as well?" All her reply consisted of was a wink and she was gone. He rested his eyes on the reflection of Sakura upon the window. She was blushing lightly and he was amused to see that she was shooting a glance towards him while mumbling to her blonde friend. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a small hand on his shoulder.

"The deed is done. That's pretty cute of you to handle your girlfriend's bill as a surprise. I wish my boyfriend would do stuff like that." She smiled at him and he pulled her down and whispered, "well, she's not my girlfriend yet. I'm looking to change that soon, but it's a secret." Kakashi grinned at his new friend and watched her go back to the kitchen laughing. When he looked at the window again, he was surprised to see that Sakura's reflection was gone. Only her friend remained at the table. Kakashi wondered why the pink haired kunoichi had left so suddenly.


	9. First Fight

"God, Sakura. I can't believe you fell for that. What were you expecting? When has a guy ever treated you right?" Sakura walked at a brisk pace to the hospital. She barged in and ran her fingers through her hair to calm herself down before starting her job. Grabbing her chart, Sakura pulled on her white doctor's coat and began her way towards her first patient. Four hours and fifteen patients later, Sakura found herself sitting on a chair next to Ino.

"Cmon, Sakura! This is the perfect way to meet new people! I promise you we won't stay too long, just a few drinks. Please?" Ino gave Sakura her biggest eyes and batted her eyelids.

"God, fine, but only if you stop giving me that freaky face, Pig." Sakura rubbed her eyes as she wondered how Ino had managed to talk her into one of these gatherings again. Sakura pulled off her coat and exited the hospital with Ino.

"Hey, I'll see you at the Red bar tonight! I'm meeting up with Shikamaru, see you, Forehead!" Before Sakura could even protest, Ino was gone. With an annoyed grunt, Sakura began her walk back home. She captured her lower lip and began nibbling on it as she thought of what she had seen earlier. Sakura shook her head wistfully, she should have known better. She kicked a stone out of her way as she furrowed her brows.

"Ouch. Hi to you too, Sakura," joked Kakashi. He smiled as he saw the surprised look on her face. Little did she know that he had been planning this moment for the last hour or so, trying to think of the best way to approach her without looking like a creep. He let his visible eye crinkle as he smiled and lifted his hand to her head to ruffle it, the way he had when she was a genin. The crinkle disappeared when she swat his hand away and muttered something about how she "had to go" and why he wasn't "with someone else." Before Kakashi could inquire about her dampened mood, Sakura had taken off. He just stood behind, watching her back as she walked away.

'I can't believe he would think it would be okay to just approach me like that.' Sakura was pissed and she was even angrier at how her will softened a little when she saw his eye crease, showing her that he was smiling. She was so lost in her thoughts that she almost missed the door to her home. Sakura nearly ripped the door off its hinges and slammed it loudly behind her. Kicking off her sandals, she collapsed on her couch. 'Why is he doing this to me? Why is he even affecting me like this?' Sakura closed her eyes and let out a frustrated groan. She could lie here all day, sinking into the deep abyss of her comfortable, black couch, but she knew she had to be at the damn bar in an hour. Sakura let out another groan as she struggled to get up and sat for another few minutes.

Sakura had opted for jean shorts, a floral bandeau top, and a white cardigan. The blazing heat was driving her insane and she didn't give a fuck what people thought of her. She slipped on some slippers, grabbed her purse, and left to the bar. Sakura was barely out the door when she felt the stares of guys at her. Smiling, she shifted coyly, letting her bare shoulder slip out of the cardigan. Sakura walked like this all the way to the bar.

"SAKURA-CHAN! Man, you look really nice! Hurry up, we already started ordering drinks!" Naruto was all smiles when he saw the kunoichi enter the bar. Sakura slipped through the crowd and sat next to her friends and was quickly sucked into the gossip and fun conversations.

"Hey, Ino! Where's Shik?" Naruto called out towards the blonde girl in a tight, black dress.

"He has to leave tomorrow morning for a mission, so he skipped out tonight!" She looked a bit downhearted as she replied to Naruto.

Her frown was gone as soon as she had her first shot and she began to chatter with Sakura. The night progressed with more drinks and laughter. For the first time in awhile, Sakura felt herself relax and enjoy herself. Sakura felt herself become a little more tipsy and allowed herself to be dragged onto a small dance floor with Ino and the girls. She let a loose laugh as she grinded against her best friend, giving all the boys a show they wouldn't forget.

Kakashi was drinking at the bar with Asuma and they watched with mild interest as the group of young ninjas grew louder by the minute.

"Isn't that pink one your student?" Asuma shook his head as he watched his former student dancing scandalously with Kakashi's ex-student.

Kakashi merely nodded; he was enraptured by the way Sakura moved with the music. He watched as her hips swung to the beat and she bit her lower lip, meaning that she was indeed lost in the moment; he doubted that she was lost in thought. "Excuse me, do you see the pink haired girl over there? When she comes back to the bar, get her a Mint Chocolate Prepper and put it on my tab." Kakashi smiled at the bartender, oblivious to the way she pushed his chest to his face. His mind was on someone else that night. On any other night, Kakashi would have took her somewhere dark and give her the quickie of her life. She looked disappointed at his lack of interest until she felt him grab her hand and pull her back. She gazed at the handsome, silver haired stranger. "Oh and would you mind putting a strawberry on the top of it too?" He smiled at her and let go of her hand.

Sakura was having the time of her life and she threw back her head to laugh at the way the boys were staring. She looked around the room and stiffened up when she saw Kakashi. Sakura looked away as she saw Asuma pointing her way. She felt his gaze on her and began dancing more provocatively, hoping to entice him, but as she looked up, Sakura was disappointed when she saw him chatting up the bartender. She shook her head in disgust at the way the bimbo pushed up her chest for him, but obviously it worked. She watched him as he reached out to grab the bartender's hand and tell her something else. Suddenly, Sakura needed another drink and she went back to her spot at the bar.

"Here you are," said the bartender. She handed Sakura a dark brown liquid with a strawberry on top of it. Before Sakura could ask who it was from, the bartender was gone. 'Probably to get Kakashi in bed,' thought Sakura bitterly. She downed the drink and hummed in appreciation at the mint chocolate taste, but it wasn't enough. Sakura continued to drink, hoping that Kakashi would leave, but he remained where he sat, and she swore that she caught him looking at her a few times.

"I'm going to the little ladies room!" Sakura giggled as she stumbled her way towards the bathroom. When she was in the corridor leading to the bathroom, Sakura leaned her head against the wall, attempting to steady her shaking vision. Suddenly, she felt someone's arm wrap around her waist. 'Kakashi,' thought Sakura, but when she turned around all she saw was Kiba. He slammed his palms on either side of her head and grinned at her shocked expression. Kiba lowered his head and whispered into her ear, "hey, baby. I've missed you, how about we…catch up, right now?"

Sakura tried to push him off, disgusted with every bit of Kiba. "Kiba, stop. You're drunk, and I sure as hell don't want your dirty paws on me." She turned her head to the side, but he grabbed her face with one hand and looked her straight in the eyes. "Don't be such a cold bitch, Sakura." Kiba roughly began kissing her and tried to reach under her light cardigan. Sakura tried to push him off, but the alcohol greatly reduced her strength and ability to coordinate her actions. She was beginning to get dizzy from the heat off of Kiba's body, and suddenly he was gone. Sakura opened her eyes and saw Kakashi staring at Kiba coldly, pulling him away with one hand. He threw Kiba against the wall and landed a punch on his stomach. "If you know what's best for you, I'd suggest that you leave. Now," that was all Kakashi had to say for Kiba to scamper away.

"I can take care of myself." Sakura glared at Kakashi as she pulled her cardigan down to cover her exposed stomach.

"Of course you can because that's obviously what you were fucking doing right now." Kakashi grabbed one of Sakura's arm and began pulling her through the crowded bar. "Sakura's not feeling well, I'm going to take her home," announced Kakashi to her friends. Without waiting for a response, he dragged her out of the bar.

"What the fuck is your problem, Kakashi?" Sakura growled at him and pulled her arm away, massaging the area he had grabbed roughly.

"My problem is that you think that you could've handled that situation when you clearly couldn't. Why can't you just accept my help? And what is up with your damn attitude today, Sakura?" Kakashi stared at her while roughly pulling at his hair in frustration.

"I won't accept it because it's my problem, not yours. Don't you have some busty bitch to go to right now?" spat Sakura. She was livid that Kakashi was yelling at _her_.

"Is _that_ what this is about? You're jealous of some girl?" Kakashi stared at her in disbelief; his voice was no longer loud and angry.

"No, I'm not jealous. I was just saying." Sakura turned away and began walking home. She was angry with herself that she had said that, now Kakashi knew what was bothering her. She stumbled on a rock and nearly fell, but felt Kakashi hold her arm and support her. Pulling her arm away, Sakura began walking away again and she ignored Kakashi who was following her. Though she wanted to yell at him, Sakura found herself giving her full attention to keeping her balance and walking back home without falling. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw her door and turned back to shoot one last glare at Kakashi.

"Good night, Kakashi." Sakura's voice dripped with sarcasm as she fumbled with her keys. She stared at the keyhole as it doubled and she grew frustrated with every missed attempt at putting the key in. Suddenly, she felt Kakashi's hand on hers as he directed the key to its place. Sakura's face flushed pink as she felt Kakashi's body pressed against hers. "Thanks," mumbled Sakura as she tried to push him off of her, but stiffened up as she felt his resistance. She turned her face to look into his eyes and saw him giving her a hard stare. As soon as Sakura met his eyes, his hard stare melted and flickered to her lips and back to her eyes. Unconsciously, Sakura licked her lips and captured her lower lip between her teeth for the umpteenth time.

"Sakura, I'm sor—" Kakashi was interrupted when Sakura suddenly pushed him away.

"I don't need to hear your damn apologies. You're not even sorry, Kakashi-_sensei_." Sakura looked at him coldly as she remembered the way he acted with those bimbos earlier that day. Without another word, Sakura closed the door on him and turned around. She felt her legs tremble and she leaned her back against the door for support. Still unsteady, Sakura slowly sank to the floor and put her head in her hands. Before she knew it, the tears fell out of her eyes.

* * *

Another chapter down! Woo, I'm so proud of myself ^_^ Hope everyone's having a good year so far!


	10. The Fall

Kakashi had seen the leaving figure of Sakura one too many times. He thought of every time they argued and how he always watched her walk away in frustration and anger. He wasn't going to let her have the last word this time, but he knew that he couldn't talk to her when she was so intoxicated. Kakashi leaned his back to the door and slid down until he was sitting. He reached up to pull off his mask and tipped his head back while closing his eyes. Kakashi drifted off to sleep listening to Sakura's quiet sobs and his own labored breathing.

* * *

Sakura didn't remember when she fell asleep or why she was sprawled on the floor. She grabbed her head as it began painfully throbbing as if there was an earthquake within her mind. Practically crawling, she began her difficult journey towards the bathroom. Sakura sat in her shower, holding her knees in and resting her forehead upon the tips of her knees. As she sat, waiting for the water to get warm, she had various flashbacks of the previous night.

* * *

_Kakashi grabbed at the bartender's hand to tell her something._

_Kiba getting close to raping me but was stopped by Kakashi._

_My argument with the silver haired ninja…he had wanted to help me. He grabbed my arm to help me when I almost fell. _

_His apology, "Sakura, I'm sor—" Why hadn't he finished it? Oh, right…I pushed him away._

* * *

She let her tears blend in with the water from the shower. 'Why do I always fuck things up?' But she already knew the answer. She had been the weakest one for too long. She was always being taken advantage of, scorned, scolded, looked down on, and she finally took it upon herself to refuse help from anyone. Sakura stood up and rubbed away the tears and the last traces of sleep from her eyes. She had finally achieved rank and respect from her fellow ninjas, but was it worth the price? She pushed the thoughts from her mind as she began her shower.

A cat nudged his side until he stirred from his uncomfortable, restless sleep. Kakashi grudgingly opened his eyes and stared hard at the small gray cat that paced around him. He reached out a hand to pet its head and groaned in pain as he stretched his stiff muscles. Sleeping outside the door of a lovely, drunken kunoichi had not been one of his smarter ideas. Kakashi stood up and stretched some more to work out the kinks in his back and neck. His mouth was dry and he looked like a mess; his disheveled hair seemed even messier and his clothes were wrinkly. Staring at the door, he sat back down, giving his complete attention to the gray cat.

Sakura put on her training clothes and opened the door. She shrieked when she saw Kakashi outside. Before processing her thoughts, she shut the door.

"Sakura, open up. We're going to talk, whether you like it or not. I didn't sleep outside of your damn door to be ignored again." Kakashi stood outside patiently until she opened the door with a sheepish expression gracing her face.

"What was all that about last night? I try to help you from getting molested and you yell at me because you were jealous? Why, Sakura? Why were you jealous…" Kakashi's hard gaze softened as he spoke those last words.

"I'm sorry, we can talk later. I have to get to the hospital." Sakura kept her eyes down as she tried to walk past him. She was startled when she felt him grab her arm.

"No. You're staying right here and talking to me. I've seen you walk away one too many damn times. Why were you angry yesterday? Tell me." Kakashi's softened gaze disappeared when she tried to escape his grip.

"I wasn't angry. I was drunk, okay? People say stupid stuff when they're drunk. It wasn't anything important. I'm sorry, let's just forget the whole thing," Sakura trailed off as she began fidgeting.

"You were jealous, why?"

"I wasn't jealous. I just felt bad for her because you left her just to help me. Go fuck her, I don't care…just leave me alone and forget what I said; it was drunken talk." With that, Sakura wrenched her arm free and poofed her way to the hospital.

"But a drunken mind speaks a sober heart." Kakashi stared wistfully at where Sakura had just been standing.

Putting his hands in his pockets, he made his way back to his own apartment. As soon as he got inside, he kicked his sandals off and made his way to his bed. Collapsing on it, he looked up at his ceiling, and let himself sleep with a heavy heart.

* * *

Sakura barely kept herself together as she walked into the hospital. She reported straight to Tsunade, expecting her training.

"Sakura, I can't train you today. Take the day off, we have a surplus of people working today." Tsunade dismissed her before Sakura could protest. Glumly, Sakura made her way out and without much thought, she made her way to the training grounds. She thought of what she said to Kakashi and remembered the way she saw a flash of pain that appeared in his eyes. She shook her head; she must have imagined that. Sakura saw Naruto training with Sasuke on the training grounds. Waving to them, Sakura approached them, hoping to train with the boys.

"Hey, let me train with you guys, please!" Sakura let a small smile appear as she watched the hyperactive blonde being thrown across the field. Sasuke merely nodded and Naruto was too distracted to notice what she had said. Without another word, Sakura made her way to Sasuke at a high speed. She swung her leg at his face, but was stopped. She grabbed a kunai from her leg pouch and thrust it towards the dark haired boy. He barely managed to grab a hold of it, cutting his hand in the proess. Sasuke glared at the pink haired kunoichi and flung himself back to avoid her next barrage of attacks. He took out his own kunai, but was momentarily distracted when Naruto came at him again. Sasuke immediately turned on his Sharingan and stopped Naruto's punch with ease and began making seals for a simple ninjutsu. Before he could finish, the ground split open and he watched as Sakura jumped onto the rocks and sped her way towards him. She grabbed an enormous rock and flung it at him while following the rock to attack him. Sasuke flew back and performed a fire jutsu to melt the rock as it flew towards his face, but was caught by surprise when Sakura was no longer behind it. Breathing heavily, he looked around and barely managed to stop an attack from Naruto. Right as he was about to throw Naruto across the field for the second time, he felt the cold blade of a kunai at his neck.

"Dead." Sakura smirked and put her kunai back in her pouch. She winked at the boy and began healing his and Naruto's wounds as he stared at her in disbelief. His stare of disbelief turned into one of cold calculation, and he realized what he had to do. Sasuke had begun dating for one reason and that was to revive his clan. As much as he liked Ino, he knew that Sakura had to be the one to bear his children. His own abilities combined with her amazing control of chakra, genjutsu skills, and determination would produce near perfect babies. With those thoughts, Sasuke looked up at Sakura. "Hey, let's go out to lunch. My treat." He smirked knowing full well that though Sakura hated him for what he had done, she wouldn't be able to resist. She had been in love for too long to simply push him away ever again.

"I'm okay. I'm saving my appetite for the dinner tonight. Are you guys going?" Sakura smiled at the both of them pleasantly while Sasuke grew confused. He had never been rejected.

"Yeah! It's going to be so much fun, and Shikamaru might be there too. Hey Sasuke! If you're not too careful, I think Shikamaru just might take your girl!" Naruto laughed at the furious raven-haired boy. Sakura laughed and said her goodbyes and took off. She decided to make a visit to one of her favorite places. Sakura was surprised when she felt another presence at the top of the head of the previous Hokage. She stifled a gasp when she saw Kakashi lying there, reading his book. Trying to be discreet, Sakura began making her way out, but as she was leaving, a gray cat ran past her. Kakashi got up quickly to see what had caused the noise and stiffened up when he saw her. His surprised look changed as soon as he saw her, and he tucked his book in his pocket and began walking away.

Sakura had to hold in her tears. She thought of how Kakashi had stared at her. He hadn't looked at her with the softness she had previously seen earlier that day. The look in his eyes was the same one he gave to an enemy ninja…before taking their life. Waiting until he had gone, Sakura fell to the ground and pushed her hair out of her face as she stared straight ahead. She captured her lower lip between her teeth, and began nibbling.

She didn't feel like going out to dinner that night, but she reluctantly let Ino talk her into it again. Sakura donned a short black dress and skipped on the makeup. She threw on some dangly earrings and slipped on low heels. Satisfied with her appearance, Sakura left to the teahouse. It was the same teahouse that Sakura had seen Kakashi at and when she went in she let out a guilty sigh.

'Maybe I shouldn't have lied to him, or at least I should have been a little nicer.' Sakura shook her head of those thoughts as she took a seat next to Ino and Ten Ten. She accepted a shot of sake and the group began ordering.

"Hey Naruto, when are you going to ask Hinata out?" They laughed as they saw Hinata grow bright red. Even when she had been with Kiba, she always loved Naruto. Everyone could see it but Naruto himself. Sakura found herself laughing at a joke that Ten Ten's friend was telling her. He was handsome, she couldn't deny it, but she only thought of her former teacher. And then she felt that familiar presence of chakra enter the room and her whole body stiffened up. She didn't dare look up, but used a near by window to watch the tall jounin walk to a table with a few of his friends. She thought she was being discreet until she saw him make eye contact with her, through the glass. Sakura looked down, blushing as she nibbled on her lip again. Sakura decided to ignore him for the rest of the night and continued to force a smile for her friends around her. When the end of the night approached, she looked up to see Kakashi talking to the waitress he had talked to the last time. She felt an aching thud in her chest as she saw him smiling up at her and moving a stray piece of hair away from the woman's face. She let her eyes drift back down to her plate as she waited for her friends to finish their food.

"Sakura, you okay?" Junto or whatever his name was asked her. He was concerned as he saw Sakura's face fall in the midst of the laughter.

"I'm fine, but thanks for asking." She smiled at him, but he quickly looked away; the pain in her eyes was raw.

She continued smiling, but stole another glance to see Kakashi leaving with his fellow jounin and felt her face fall a little. As her own group began getting ready to leave, she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up.

"Hi, you're the friend of Kakashi, huh?" Sakura tried to look indifferent as she nodded her head to the waitress who had been with Kakashi just moments before.

"I just wanted to tell you that you were one lucky girl. Did you know he paid for your meal the other day? He told me to keep it a secret, but I can't help myself! You guys are cute together!" She gave Sakura a wink and made her way towards the kitchen again.

Sakura replayed the waitress' words in her mind. After the third repeat, Sakura felt the impact of those words finally sink in.

"Hey guys, I'm going to get a head start. I forgot that I had to go do something! Catch you later." Without waiting for a reply, Sakura rushed out. She began sprinting in search of the familiar mess of silver that she was slowly, but surely falling for.

* * *

Yawn, waking up for school is a pain! Well, hope you guys enjoy this. R&R, please:)


	11. Her Laugh

Heavy, heavy lemon! You've been warned! R&R=)

* * *

Sakura ran from street to street looking for Kakashi. She kept going, out of breath and breaking out in sweat until she was sure that she had ran through Konoha twice already. Dejected and exhausted, Sakura bent her head down as she walked home. She wanted to cry, to let it all out, but she couldn't. When Sakura neared her apartment, she was surprised to see the man she was looking for, leaning against her door. He had a serious expression that seemed a bit troubled and upset. He looked up and met her eyes, and she felt the wind knock out of her.

"I'm s—" Kakashi stopped when Sakura began to say the same thing. His eye crinkled up to show that he was smiling and he told her, "Go on. You first."

"I'm so sorry, Kakashi for every thing I said. I didn't mean a lot of it, but I'm so confused right now. I think…I think I like you, but I don't think someone like you could like someone like me…" Sakura trailed off as she looked down, embarrassed

"Someone like you? And just who is that? A beautiful kunoichi who has proved herself to her friends, fellow ninjas, and her village? Sakura, stop this nonsense…" Kakashi reached out and grabbed her hand and looked at it. He ran his fingers along her palm and looked up to her emerald eyes.

"I don't know. What do you want from me, Kakashi?" Sakura's bright, green eyes looked up at him to meet his lazy gray ones.

"Look, I'm going to cut it out with the bull shit, Sakura. I want you. I don't want to play any more games with you. No more mixed signals, misinterpreted actions, nothing. I have a mission tomorrow and I won't be back for a month, and I don't want to return to find out that you're with someone else." Kakashi stared at Sakura with soft eyes and he looked at her earnestly.

Sakura didn't respond with words. Without thinking, pulled his head down slowly and drew him to her for a kiss. There was a pause and she feared rejection for a split moment before he decided to kiss her back. Sakura could feel the warmth of his lips through the light fabric, and was delighted with the different feel. She ran her fingers through his hair, pulling ever so slightly.

He could feel her fumbling for her keys and his lips turned up to a smile as he continued to kiss her. Everything felt like a dream, it was happening all so fast. Kakashi felt her pull away as she turned to open the door and she intertwined her fingers with his as she pulled him into her apartment. He couldn't help himself as he tugged her to him and he chuckled as she jumped into his arms. Biting back a moan, he felt her small body press up against his as she tugged his mask down impatiently. He circled his arms around her little waist and began walking towards her bedroom.

Sakura could feel him walking and every step made her rub against him. With every rub, Sakura felt a jolt and began feeling hotter. She raked her nails down his back lightly until she reached the bottom of his shirt, and she pulled the shirt up with her hands. Breaking the kiss, Sakura pulled off the unnecessary garment and leaned away from Kakashi to get a good look. She let go of him and slid down to the floor while pushing him onto her bed. Crawling up against him, Sakura lightly touched every visible scar on his body. 'All these battles that could have taken his life…all these fights that were for his village, his friends, me' Sakura trailed her fingers along a particularly long scar. She took her lower lip into her mouth.

He watched as Sakura drank the sight of his body. He shivered as he felt her trace his scars, lost in thought. As he looked to see her reaction, Kakashi smiled to see her nibbling at her lip again. He lifted his hand to trace her jaw, and pulled her in for a chaste kiss. It was lighter than the previous kisses they had share; he wanted to show her that he cared not only through words, but through actions too. As she began responding, he slowly deepened the kiss. Sliding his tongue across her bottom lip, he captured it with his own teeth and bit down gently. He could feel her pulling at his hair again and he thrust his tongue into her mouth, earning a moan that he could hear and feel. Without breaking the kiss, Kakashi grabbed her hips and positioned her so that she was straddling him. His hands wandered to the bottom of her dress and lightly crept up it, tracing patterns on her bare skin.

Sakura felt his fingers tracing around on her thighs and she could barely contain her moan. She let one of her hands lower onto his chest and she felt his steady heart beat. As Kakashi's hands continued the painfully slow journey upwards, Sakura grinded her hips into his, desperate for something to satisfy her needs. She felt his heart beat speed up as he groaned lightly. In a flash, he had pulled her dress off of him and she felt him cup her breasts through the thin fabric. She let out a breathy moan as she felt him trail his kisses down to her neck. Sakura continued to grind against him unconsciously as she felt him knead one breast while undoing her bra with the other hand.

He finally got the clasp to release on her bra, and he stared at her perky breasts. He let out a quiet moan as he took one of her bare breasts into his hand. Kakashi leaned over to take the other breast into his mouth, swirling his tongue over her hardened nipple. He sucked on it lightly and bit down gently, feeling her hand tug harder on his hair as she let out a delicious moan. He switched breasts as he felt her grinding down harder onto his erection and he could feel the growing warmth between her legs. He pulled away and looked at her as she shivered in pleasure.

"Are you sure about this? We can stop now." Kakashi looked at her solemnly, giving her a chance to quit while they could.

With another hard grind onto his erection, Sakura moaned, "_Kakashi, _I need you…_now_."

She opened her eyes when she felt her being pressed against the bed and saw him trailing hot kisses down her stomach while pulling off her thong. Sakura groaned in frustration as she saw him look up at her, hesitating when he reached her pussy, debating whether to go on. He smiled sheepishly as she threw a pillow at him, urging him to continue. Sakura moaned his name as she felt him take one long lick from the bottom of her opening to her clit.

He watched as she wriggled against him, desperate for more. He began sucking on her clit and inserted a finger into her, pumping slowly. Kakashi felt himself get harder as he heard her moan his name. Pushing another finger in, Kakashi sucked harder and gave another lick and pulled back to watch the pink-haired beauty writhe beneath him. He curled his fingers and watched her throw her head back, and he went back to continue sucking and began pumping ferociously into her. Moaning himself, he could feel Sakura clench against his fingers as she neared her point and stopped. He couldn't help but laugh as he saw her shocked expression as he stood up and took her hand.

Sakura couldn't believe that he had stopped when she had been so close. She felt him take her hand and lead it to his erection.

"Why didn't you finished" Sakura whined, annoyed.

"Because I can't let you have all the fun" Kakashi smiled, showing his left dimple clearly on his cheek.

She began muttering to herself, but began rubbing Kakashi through his pants. She watched him close his eyes as she pulled his briefs down and make skin to skin contact with his goods. She began pumping him slowly with one hand while she trailed her other hand to massage his balls. Blushing at his moan, she swiped her thumb against his tip, smearing the precum that had gathered there. Sakura was enraptured as he threw his head back with her name coming out of his mouth. She tbent her head down and took one long lick from the base of his penis all the way to the tip, and with that she took him in her mouth and gave him one long good suck. Sakura began bobbing her head as she took as much of him in her mouth as possible while using her hands to make up for what she couldn't fit.

"Oh, fuck." Kakashi clenched his eyes as he pushed her head down onto his dick. He eased up when he felt her slightly gag at being pushed down too far. He couldn't take it anymore, and he pulled out of her while pushing her down onto the bed roughly. He looked directly into her half closed eyes.

"Last chance to back out, Sakura" Kakashi muttered as he watched her already dark emerald eyes turn nearly black.

"Fuck me, Kakashi." Sakura stared straight into his dark, mismatched eyes. She traced a finger down his scar on his Sharingan.

"No…I won't" Kakashi scooted closer while tucking a stray hair one her face behind her ear. He couldn't help but chuckle at her shocked expression, but quickly defended himself when he saw her narrow her eyes in anger.

"I won't fuck you, but I'll make love to you" He whispered into her ear and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

He pulled back and watched her expression soften. Positioning himself at her entrance, he waited for her nod o slide himself in. Kakashi let out his breath in a hiss as he felt her tightness. He waited a little to let her get used to his size, and as soon as he felt her shift against him, he began thrusting into her. He went slowly at first and sped up with each minute, relishing every moan that came out of her mouth. Kakashi leaned into her as he captured a moan that was beginning to come out of her mouth.

Sakura could feel him thrust into her, filling her up. She raked her fingers down his arms that were positioned at her sides. Biting her lower lip, she opened her eyes to watch him as he made love to her. He was staring intently at where they were meeting, watching his dick slide in and out, and she let out another moan as she watched him. Grabbing his face, she pulled him in for another hot kiss before breaking it with another moan as he began hitting her at the right spot.

He realized that he had hit the spot as she began writhing under him again and he sped up his pace. The sound of his balls smacking against her was loud as he began fondling her chest again. He could feel himself getting close and watched her in fierce concentration as she let out another moan. Feeling her clench around him, Kakashi let out a hiss and when he saw her bite her lip he thrust into her harder and watched her cum. She pushed herself into her bed as she called out his name and he began to furiously thrust into her, feeling his balls tighten. As she rode out her orgasm, he felt his. He began slowing down his thrusts as he came inside her and finally collapsed onto her bed, next to her.

She was lost in pleasure and exhaustion as she snuggled up to the jounin next to her. Sakura let her hands intertwine with his hair as she kissed his jaw and put her head on his shoulder. And she knew that this could be the man who would change everything. She wrapped her arm along his waist and put her head to his chest, listening for his quick heartbeat. She laid there, listening to his heart slow down with every breath he took.

He watched her snuggle against him closer and saw her put his arm across his waist. Smiling, Kakashi took her hand and laced his fingers with hers and placed a kiss on her head. He watched as her eyes began blinking slower and slower until they didn't open again. His last thoughts before drifting off to sleep was of the way she looked when she laughed.


	12. Déjà Vu

Sakura walked toward the hospital, ready to begin another day of work. It had been three weeks since Kakashi had left for his mission to the Mist, and she had been waiting patiently. When arriving to the hospital, Sakura slipped on her white coat, and picked up her folder, looking through her patients for the day. It had been barely five minutes when someone rushed into her room, yelling incoherently.

"Sakura-san, there's an emergency, we need you in the emergency room, asap!" The young medic look bewildered as he pushed Sakura out the door. In moments, she was running, taking off her coat because it hindered her as she tried to run. Reaching the room, Sakura gasped as she saw the blood everywhere. She looked to see two ninjas on the examination tables with Shizune and Tsunade furiously working on the worse one. "Sakura, keep the other one alive!" Tsunade shouted over her shoulder as she fiercely concentrated on the task at hand. Sakura rushed over and quickly examined the ninja before her. She saw that he had a kunai dangerously close to his heart and she started there. Gripping the kunai with one hand, Sakura pulled it out and immediately covered the wound with her other hand, forcing her chakra to begin sewing up the muscles and skin. She winced as she heard the ninja begin to scream, and she yelled over her shoulder, "Get me some medics here, quick! Begin with the wounds on his arms!" Sakura threw the kunai aside and wiped the ninja's face with a wet towel. She gasped as she saw the face of Neji cringing behind all the blood. Before she had time to process his face, Neji began to shake violently, spitting out blood.

"Shit, I need someone to hold him down!" Sakura sent her chakra to find the problem.

'That kunai shouldn't have produced this sort of reaction…' Sakura furiously concentrated and she looked up in shock. Grabbing the kunai from the floor, she saw a glint of dark purple on the edge of the blade, mixed with the blood. Sakura sent her chakra within Neji's body, searching for the poison. As soon as she found it, she began to draw it out. Sweat dropped down from her forehead as she exerted herself into the task at hand. "Get me a bowl!" Sakura extracted the poison and let it out on the bowl and she sat down in exhaustion as she saw Neji begin to settle down.

Tsunade stepped to Neji and examined him and nodded once. "Nice work, Sakura. Go and take a break, the rest of the medics will take care of it now." Sakura nodded gratefully and stumbled outside. She kept walking until she reached outside and sat on a nearby chair, leaning her head against the wall. Closing her eyes, Sakura drew in the peace of the outside and let out a sigh.

"Yo" Kakashi sat down next to her and put his head in his hands. "I thought you were the one next to Neji…I thought you were a goner." Sakura whispered and placed her hand on his arm. She felt his hand wrap around her arms and pull her close, and she let herself be drawn in. Sakura breathed in his scent; through the sweat, she smelled his familiar scent. "I have to go back and fill out a report. Why don't you go take a shower and get changed, and I'll be at your house in an hour and half. We'll go get something to eat" Kakashi smiled through his mask, but it didn't seem to reach his eye. A burst of smoke and both ninjas abandoned the bench, allowing the seats to become cold again.

Sakura stepped out of the shower and felt replenished, but only by a little. She fell onto her bed and allowed the towel to fall off her petite body as she crawled under the blankets. Without noticing, she drifted off to sleep.

She was sleeping when he came in. He sat and looked at her motionless figure on the bed and ran a hand through his hair. She looked so tired and he could make out the dark bags under her eyes, marring her flawless skin. Kakashi pulled his mask down and slipped his pants off, and crawled into the space besides her. Draping an arm over her, he pulled her closer. He smiled as he traced her jaw line with his finger, stopping right underneath her chin. Running a thumb over her bottom lip, Kakashi reached over and placed a kiss on her nose and allowed sleep to conquer him as well.

She cracked an eye open to see his sleeping face, and she reached over to trace the scar on his left cheek. As her finger moved from his small scar to his bigger one on his eye, Kakashi woke up. He reached up and captured her hand between his hand and his face, and they stared at each other for a while, neither moving. Suddenly, Kakashi smiled the sheepish smile that Sakura came to love. "Cmon, let's go get some food. I bet you're starving." His eye crinkled up as his smile reached his eyes this time, and Sakura pushed herself off the bed. She went through her drawers and opted for black shorts and a plain white t-shirt. Tying up her hair with a red ribbon, Sakura stepped out of her room to see Kakashi lounging on her couch.

"What's cookin', good lookin'?" Sakura grinned as she took his hand in hers and pulled him up. Kakashi was laughing, "are you serious, Sakura-chan?" Sakura glowered at him as he teasingly added the "chan" to her name. "Very serious, Kakashi…sensei," Sakura grinned maliciously as she saw him cringe at the former title. Opening the door for her, Kakashi took her hand in his as they left her room.

Sakura could feel the stares before she took notice of them…she wondered if Kakashi could feel them too. She caught a glimpse of a woman or two sending her death glares her way, and so Sakura casually stretched to break her hand free from Kakashi's. Before she knew what was happening, Sakura ended up in a nearby alley with Kakashi looking at her with…distaste? Sorrow? "Sakura, I need to know what you want from me. Right now, not later. Are you just looking for a fling? If that's the case, I'll be leaving now. I'm a man not one of those boys you like to screw around with." His eyes hardened as he braced himself in case he got a negative answer from her. While his eyes had hardened, hers had softened as she took his hand back in hers and whispered, "I'm sorry. It's just…they're all staring, and I felt uncomfortable. Let's go." Without thinking, she dragged him out to the main street again. She threw her arms around him and pressed her lips against his masked ones, and laughed at the spectators. And so they began their journey towards the ramen stand again, fingers intertwined.

"Hey, where's your porno?" Sakura was astonished that he didn't have his infamous orange book with him

"Why? You wanna read it? There are some stuff we could try out, I guess…" Kakashi pondered to himself with a glint in his eye

"Perv… you're disgusting" Sakura shook her head in disbelief.

"Well I guess that makes you disgusting too because we're together now," mumbled Kakashi. He scratched his head and smiled brightly at the kunoichi.

A little too brightly because in an instant he was on the floor, clutching his stomach in pain. Sakura was bright red and resumed eating her ramen while the silver haired ninja was groaning on the ground, attracting attention. When he finally pulled himself up, he felt Sakura kiss him on the cheek and mumble something incoherent. 'Did she just apologize?' Kakashi looked at her… 'nah'

Sakura asked the waitress for the check and began taking her purse out.

"Do you honestly believe that I'd make you pay for our lunch date?" Kakashi stared at her

"Yeah…cheap ass."

"Ha, you're right. Good to know that you know me well!" Kakashi's eye crinkled up as he watched her stammer on her words.

"I'm just kidding," he ruffled her hair with one hand while taking his wallet out with the other. As he was about to slap down the money, a bright orange object jumped onto his back.

"THAT'S NOT EVEN FAIR. HOW COME YOU PAY FOR SAKURA-CHAN, BUT YOU FORCE US TO PAY FOR YOU?" Naruto pouted and ordered two more bowls of ramen to put on Kakashi's bill.

"Hey" Sasuke took a seat by Sakura and nodded towards Kakashi. For a genius, he was oblivious to the way both Sakura and Kakashi immediately tensed up.

"What are you doing tonight? Let's go out somewhere." Sasuke leaned over and whispered into Sakura's ear. He smirked as he mistook her shiver to be one of pleasure and anticipation.

"No, thanks. I already made plans with Kaka-sensei," Sakura turned away from him and began a conversation with Naruto.

The rage in Sasuke's eyes were as clear as day as he glanced over at Kakashi, who seemed to be enjoying his porno. Apparently, he had not forgotten it.

"Oh, Sakura! I forgot to tell you, Tsunade wanted to see us…but that was two hours ago." Kakashi pulled his hair with his hand as he judged pinky's anger on a scale of one to ten. Before she could whip out at him again, he put an arm around her and strolled her out and away from the ramen stand. Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he began to become suspicious. He didn't like the way Kakashi was being so casual with Sakura.

"Are you serious! Two hours ago?" Sakura was raging.

"Nope, but at least we got out of paying for the bill!" And with that, Kakashi walked away, whistling. Sakura stared at him in amazement until he turned around and called, "you coming, or are you going to stand there all night?" She shook her head as she caught up with him, linking her arm with his.

She found herself in front of Tsunade's office and she glared up at Kakashi. "I thought you said you were joking…"

"Well, she doesn't want to see you, but she wanted to see me two hours ago, so technically I was joking!" Kakashi's eye crinkled up in that familiar way as he opened the door…only to close it again quickly to avoid getting hit by the porcelain teapot.

"YOU'RE TWO HOURS LATE."

Kakashi shoved Sakura in first and hid behind her as he inched towards Tsunade.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? YOU'RE USING ME AS A SHIELD NOW?" Sakura grabbed a scroll nearby and whacked him over the head.

Kakashi looked at her mournfully. 'Sigh, I can never win…'

Tsunade's temper lowered as she saw physical pain being inflicted on one of her best ninjas and she settled down. "Number 1…you're report on the mission was complete bullshit. Are you kidding me, Kakashi? 'Ask someone more responsible –smiley face-' THAT'S NOT A MISSION REPORT." Tsunade threw a glare as sharp as a kunai at the smiling ninja.

"Well I thought I was being rather creative! And it is true." Kakashi fidgeted under the cold glare of the hokage.

"Sigh. You are impossible, Hatake Kakashi. Moving on to number two…there will be a war with the Mist. I need you to be a commander. You'll be leaving the day after tomorrow at 8AM. I'm sorry, but I need the best out there early, so we can finish this quickly."

Kakashi nodded his head and began walking away, but stopped when he saw Sakura. She had turned pale and dropped the scroll she had previously used to hit him with. He frowned and grabbed her hand, whispering, "Cmon, we'll talk about it later." She let herself be pulled out, still absorbing the news.

Tsunade watched this interaction with great interest, and threw another teapot at the ninja. "Don't make her cry!" She called after them half heartedly, knowing full well it was her own fault if Sakura cried.

"Sit." Kakashi used the voice he had used on them when they were genin; the two of them had made their way to his apartment. Sakura looked down and rubbed her eyes and pulled her knees in. "This isn't fair…you just got back," she whispered. He could barely hear her, but the pain in her voice was clear.

"You know the life of a ninja, and we have to make most of what we can…" Kakashi brushed a stray hair away from Sakura's face. She looked like she was 16 again as she gave him the most forlorn eyes he had ever seen. "I'll be back soon. Do you trust me?" He rubbed the pad of his thumb against her cheek and tilted her head towards him. "Yes," but she refused to meet his eyes.

'Then trust me that I'll be back as soon as I can. Nothing's going to keep me from you, Sakura. I had to try too hard to get you, and I'm not about to let you go any time soon." He lowered his head until his masked lips touched her bare ones. He felt her resolve melt as she snaked her arms around his neck. Her legs wrapped around his torso and he carried her into his bedroom.

He drew back and looked at her. Sakura's eyes were half closed and her lips glistened. He could feel her breath getting shorter and heavier as he pulled at her shirt. Kakashi watched her as she pulled his shirt off and traced her fingers lightly across his scars…just the way she had their first time together. He closed his eyes as he leaned in to her for another kiss and let this night become the first night they had made love. Déjà vu.

He never wanted to leave her for a moment, especially after the way he saw Sasuke stare at her, as if she was a piece of meat. He thought about the promise he had made her.

'I just hope I was right. I'll be back soon.' He shook his thoughts away as he remembered he still had a day with her.

* * *

Note: Finals week is killing me, but this is keeping me sane...sort of ^_^


	13. Worth Fighting For

Sakura opened her eyes as the sunlight shot through the blinds. She shifted until she was pressed up against Kakashi and wrapped her arm around his waist, pulling him closer. She smiled when she felt him move and nuzzle his face in her hair. "Get up, lazy bones." She snaked her leg through his as she pulled the covers down, exposing them to the cold air. Laughing, Sakura felt him mumble incoherently as he searched for the blankets and finally sat up right.

Kakashi grumbled to himself when Sakura pulled away the covers. He hated the cold air, but sat up reluctantly and gazed at his lover. She was lying down, hair sprawled out along her blanket and she looked devastatingly beautiful. Pulling his hair, he grinned sheepishly at her and bent over to peck her on the forehead. "I call shower first, Pinky," and before Sakura could protest, he was up and out of bed. He cringed as he heard her call out "nice ass!"

Sakura sat up in bed as she heard the shower going. She looked around with interest at the great Hatake Kakashi's bedroom, and was a bit taken back with the plainness. She knew that he was a simple man, but this was going a bit extreme. There was the bed, a chair, a barely-there closet, and a small table with his porn. Dismayed, Sakura got up and entered his bathroom. She smiled as she saw him glance up, startled.

He was surprised when she came into the bathroom; naked as the day she was born. His surprise was quickly forgotten when she entered the shower, snaking her arms around his waist. Kakashi smiled and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in for a deep kiss. He tensed as he felt her hands trail downwards; he let out a hiss as he felt her dainty hands wrap around his length. Burying his face into her bright pink hair, he let out a small moan.

Sakura smiled as she heard him moan and moved her hands faster. Her triumph was short lived as she felt him push her against the wall and grind his erection near her entrance. Moaning, she felt him slide his dick along her wet folds, creating friction. "Stop being such a damn tease," Sakura moaned. She was frustrated when she felt his chest vibrate from his chuckle, and pulled back to glare at him. Jumping onto him, she grinned at the shock in his face.

"Sakura, don't do that! The floor is slippery, and you could have killed us both!" Kakashi's voice was stern as he scolded the slippery kunoichi in his arms.

Without closing her eyes or breaking their stare, Sakura leaned in to capture his lower lip between her teeth. As she pulled it back, she lowered herself onto him, and let go when she felt him enter her completely. They threw their heads back in pleasure as they felt each other. She had never felt him fill her in so deeply, and she relished every second. Sakura gasped out as she felt Kakashi pull out and push in so quickly that she didn't even have a break.

He began slamming into her and watched as she pushed her head against the shower wall. The hot water made it harder for the both of them to breath as they began their breathy moans. Kakashi slid a hand up to her breast and squeezed hard before trailing up to her mouth. Inserting a finger, he moaned as he saw her quickly wrap her lips around it and felt her give it a hard suck. He could feel her coming close as she began to moan louder and tighten every now and then.

She moaned, but in frustration, as he slowed his pace down considerably. Opening her eyes, Sakura bit her lip as she saw Kakashi in fierce concentration. He was staring at the point they made contact and she watched as he took his finger from her mouth and trailed it down. Gasping, she watched as he pushed his finger against her clit and rub vigorously. Before she knew it, Sakura was coming and she shuddered violently in his arms as she felt him pumping into her with a renewed pace.

Kakashi had one hand on the wall to support himself and Sakura as he reached his climax. They stood there, panting, until he finally regained his composure. Kakashi picked up the shampoo and began shampooing Sakura's hair. "Close your eyes." Kakashi rubbed in the shampoo and let her rinse herself off as he began to shampoo his own hair.

Finishing, Kakashi stepped out of the shower and helped Sakura out. They grinned at each other, and before Sakura knew it, Kakashi was kissing her. "What was that for?" Sakura's eyes were in a daze as she tried to control her raging blush.

"For being beautiful" Kakashi laughed when he saw her blush doubling in intensity.

After changing and eating an apple each, the ninjas stepped outside. Kakashi loved this sort of weather. It was sunny, but chilly outside. He held Sakura's hand as they walked over to the training fields. Sakura felt giddy when she looked up at him, and she felt content for once in her life.

'Is this what love is like?' Sakura knew she loved him as a former teacher, a friend, and a teammate, but did she _love_ him? She had thought she loved her past boyfriends, but it was different with Kakashi. With Kakashi she never felt like she had to impress him, like she had to work to be his girl…friend? She felt safe with him, and she didn't mind that they would need to work everything out day by day. Squeezing his hand, she wondered what he was thinking as he looked down at her, eye crinkling.

He looked down at her and smiled without betraying his inner thoughts. 'She's so beautiful, but is this what I'm looking for?' Kakashi was an older man and he had his fair share of lovers, but they never really lasted. The biggest thing that assured him about Sakura was the fact that he had to go after her. He had never had to pursue any woman, but he felt that Sakura was worth pursuing. Cliché? Kakashi couldn't help using every damn cliché in the book to try and describe Sakura and what they were.

Reaching the training grounds, they lied down on the grass. He ran his fingers through her hair, relishing the softness. Looking down at her, he grinned. Lacking spare clothes this morning, Sakura had put on a pair of his sweats and one of his long sleeves that was much too long for her. Kakashi closed his eyes as he rest his head against hers and wished this moment could last forever.

She felt him run his fingers through her hair. Sakura shifted closer to him and began rubbing his hand with her thumb. She loved how his hands depicted the life of a ninja, rough. Smiling, she closed her eyes and let herself drift off to sleep after she wished he could stay forever and indefinitely.

* * *

"ARE YOU GUYS TOGETHER!" The couple woke up startled as they heard a certain blonde ninja yelling at them. Kakashi grimaced as he saw the pop of neon orange jumping up and down whining about how it wasn't fair and how Kakashi was such a perv, etc. etc. "You know…I'm not that old" Kakashi was hurt as Naruto insulted his age at one point.

Sakura shut Naruto up real quick when she threw a punch at him, flinging him across a few trees. She looked up and saw Sasuke and gave him a intense glare. "You have a problem with this too? If you do, I'll let you join Naruto." Sasuke glared back as he fought back the desire to pull Sakura and Kakashi apart. Sakura was supposed to be his. He needed her to start up his clan again, but he couldn't do that with Kakashi in the way. He glared at the two of them before walking away, trembling from his barely contained rage.

"Hey, Sakura-chan? I'm sorry…I didn't mean to. I mean neither of you guys even told me about it, you know?" Naruto wore the expression of a dog who had been kicked. He gave his best pout until Sakura relented with an exasperated sigh.

"ANYWAYS, everyone's having dinner tonight. Join us! You guys can be official in front of everyone!" Naruto smiled brightly at the two of them.

"Wait, so you're okay with this? Don't you think it's weird?" Sakura frowned at the blonde haired ninja.

Naruto's gaze softened as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "Neh, Sakura-chan? You and Kaka-sensei are really important to me. Nothing could ever change that, and I'd never want to ever not support you. If anything I'm glad that you stopped going out with Kiba!"

Sakura smiled lightly and placed her hand over his. She gave it a gentle squeeze. "Thanks, Naruto. We'll see you later tonight. Same bar?" She grinned as Naruto nodded in reply before taking Kakashi's hand and walking away.

"What are we doing for the rest of the day, oldie?" Sakura smiled brightly as Kakashi scowled, unhappy with the nickname.

"Well, I thought we'd go back to my apartment so I can pack, then we can go to yours so you can change," said Kakashi. He felt her tense up when he talked of packing and he smiled at her sadly. Without listening for a reply, he dragged her towards his apartment. Reaching his humble home, he opened the door and went inside.

Walking into his apartment, Sakura headed for the kitchen. As he went into his room, she prepared some tea.

Sakura sipped the tea absently as Kakashi appeared with a small duffel bag containing some belongings. She smiled up at him before pulling his mask down to place a small kiss on the corner of his mouth.

"Hey, I know I said we'd go to your apartment then to the bar, but I forgot I had to go do something. Do you think you can head to the bar first, and I'll meet you there?" Kakashi ruffled her hair.

"Sure thing! Don't be too late though," Sakura was out the door before Kakashi had a chance to reply. He chuckled at her haste and felt a pang as he watched her leaving figure. How long would he have to wait until he would be able to see her again? If he survived that was.

Sakura got home and began rummaging through her closet for something cute to wear. She went through the colors of the rainbow before she found a dress that she liked. It was a one-shouldered, emerald dress. It cut off a tiny bit shorter than mid-thigh, and there was small gold detail around the dress too. Where it reached her shoulder, there was a small golden brooch that cinched the fabric between her shoulder and the rest of her dress, and to dress it up, she put on some gold bangles and black heels. She skimped a bit on the make up by opting for light gold shadow and mascara. Finished dressing up, Sakura walked out and headed over to the bar.

She heard the bar before she saw it. Sakura smiled as she felt herself swinging her hips to the music and noise, and grinned as she saw Ino heading towards the bar too with Shikamaru. "INO-PIG!" Sakura ran over to her friend and embraced her in a hug. They began talking as they walked into the bar, searching for their friends.

"I have huge news to tell you later!" Sakura smiled slyly at her friend.

"What? Tell me now!" Ino looked at Sakura excitedly but Sakura refused to let another word of it out.

Sakura looked around anxiously for Kakashi, but he was no where to be seen. After another half hour, she finally saw him enter the bar. He was in his regular jounin clothing and looked nervous as can be. She waved her hand and he caught her eye and smiled. He pointed to the bar to explain that he was going to get a drink and she nodded.

Kakashi approached the bartender, "two glasses of champagne, please. The best you have." He grabbed the glasses from her after handing her some money, and quickly made his way to Sakura. "Hey beautiful!" Kakashi's eye crinkled up as he smiled at her and, seeing that all other seats were occupied, stood next to her. "Guess what I got you?" He kneeled down before handing her the glass.

Sakura laughed as she took the champagne from Kakashi's hands. She found it amusing that he'd buy the most expensive drink at a bar, but found it sweet. Before she could take a sip, he stopped her. "Wait, before you drink it…let me apologize before hand. I'm sorry this is so corny, I'll make it up to you, I swear."

She looked at him puzzled, but he smiled in response. He clinked his own glass with hers and stayed kneeling. Laughing at his quirkiness, Sakura sipped her champagne.

Kakashi laughed as he saw her startled expression when something hard hit against her teeth. She fished it out with her finger before letting out a gasp. His smile wavered as her glass hit the floor, breaking and attracting the attention of almost everyone around.

"Sakura Haruno. Sure, we've dated for the smallest amount of time, but you know the life of a ninja. I don't want to leave for this mission without making sure you'll be here for me. I don't know what love is, but if this isn't love, it's a lot like it. Sakura, will you marry me?" Kakashi looked up at her, oblivious to the faces of everyone around them. He watched as her eyes welled up and the tears fall to the ground.

"Kakashi, I- I, yes. I can't even...oh my God."

The applause, congratulations, and cheers were thunderous. Kakashi smiled as he slipped his mask off to kiss her. He gently took the ring from her hand to slip it onto her finger, and kissed her knuckles.

* * *

After the rounds of drinking, small talk, and laughter, Kakashi and Sakura made their way to her home. He stripped down to his boxers and slipped into her bed, and drew her close. "Sakura, thank you for saying yes. You have no idea how nervous I was. Regardless of how things are now, tomorrow will be the beginning of a war, and I don't want to ever leave you without having you as mine." He looked sadly at her as he stroked her face with his thumb.

"Oh shut up" Sakura giggled and gave him a kiss before snuggling up closer to him, and falling asleep.

He woke up early that morning, and watched her sleep. Reluctantly, Kakashi got up from the bed. He wearily put on his clothes and found a pad of paper and pen and wrote, "Dear Sakura, I'll be back as soon as possible. Love, Kakashi." Kissing her briefly on the forehead, Kakashi left the apartment, and headed towards the gate to meet his team.

* * *

That was the last memory he had of her. It had been two grueling months, and he hated every moment of it. All he wanted to do was to get back to Sakura, to hold her, to kiss her, and to be with her.

"Commander, we need you now! There's an attack out near Genma's team!"

Kakashi didn't need any more description as he flew out the tent. He ran as fast as he could with two other ninjas. Silently cursing under his breath, he hid behind a tree as he saw the enemy ninjas. He flung a kunai out to one of the ninjas head before making 4 clones of himself. The five Kakashi dispersed to confuse the ninja. As the other four fought different ninjas, the real Kakashi took on the leader. He slipped his hitatae up as he faced the ninja.

"Fuck, it's the copy-nin. I'm not scared of you. You know what I'm going to do to you? I'll kill you and then I'll kill your teammates. After that, I'll kill your friends, your village, and lastly I'll kill your lover," sneered the ninja. He quickly threw four shruiken at Kakashi.

Kakashi's stare hardened as he easily dodged it before beginning the hand seals for a ninjutsu. The enemy ninja chortled as he made his own water jutsu that called for three water dragons heading to Kakashi. Jumping, Kakashi dodged one and finished his rasengan and dipped it into one of the dragons. He watched with grim satisfaction as the electricity raced back to the ninja, killing him immediately. He turned to help his others and effectively killed another four ninjas by himself. He was out of breath when he saw Genma walk towards him.

"How did you kill them? Even for you that should have been difficult…you just finished a battle before getting here. Are you okay, Kakashi?" Genma stared in disbelief at the out of breath copy ninja.

Kakashi looked up tiredly at his friend, and gave a half-assed attempt at a smile.

"Some things are worth fighting for."

* * *

I'm not entirely satisfied with this, but I don't know. T_T

R&R?


	14. War

Every time a ninja came in from the front, Sakura felt her breath catch, but she withdrew all feeling as she went about healing them. The war was taking its toll on Konoha. She watched families trudge about, waiting for any news, good or bad. She saw children rub their tears away, trying to hold it together as they found out that Daddy or Mommy was never coming home again. Her heart broke when she saw mothers collapse onto the floor, bawling, when they found out that their children were gone forever, and their husband's face turn ashen. Yes, the war took a heavy toll indeed.

Sakura herself felt morose as she waited for any information on the brave captain, Hatake Kakashi. She hated every second of waiting, of being helpless, but she knew she was pulling her own weight by healing the ninjas who ended up in the hospital. She thought she'd never see him ever again.

"Sakura, I hate to send you out there, but you're going to the front. There have been too many casualties, and I need Shizune here to help me with those in more dire conditions." Tsunade rubbed her temples in frustration as she spoke softly, but firmly, to the young kunoichi in front of her.

"Of course. When will I be leaving?" asked Sakura. She was excited at the prospect of seeing Kakashi again, but she hid it beneath a cool demeanor.

"Tonight. Genma will be escorting you," Tsunade rubbed her table with a finger, scraping off some imaginary dust. "Be careful out there, Sakura…I can't afford to lose one of my best medics." Tsunade's eyes softened as she looked up to her student with all the love of a mother to her daughter.

Without giving it a thought, Sakura walked around the desk to embrace her mentor as a tear or two escaped her eyes. Tsunade tensed up, but quickly relinquished her tension and forced calmness, and hugged Sakura back.

Smoothing her white medic dress, Sakura took a step back and nodded her head once before exiting the room. As soon as the door was closed behind her, Sakura broke out into a sprint as she rushed home to pack a few belongings. She stopped by the local bakery to pick up some vanilla mochi that she knew Kakashi loved. Despite his hard ass exterior, Kakashi had a sweet tooth that could hardly be satisfied out in the front.

He was hiding in the foliage, barely breathing. Kakashi's eyes narrowed as he surveyed his opponents, sizing them up. He was hoping that the mist nins would take two more steps to the right, and fall into the trap that he had set up over an hour ago. Holding his breath, he watched the wary ninjas take a step to the right as they heard a noise to their left, and that last, fatal step to the right. Two of three ninjas cocked their heads as they began to hear a slight buzzing noise, and the third one yelled, "FUCK, IT'S A TRAP."

Before they could react, 14 different kunai came at them, each tagged with their own exploding tag. Kakashi stepped out to the clearing, and glanced around him. The previously dark green, mossy foliage had become a deeper shade of red, almost black. He cringed as he smelled blood and burned fat everywhere. Without another thought, Kakashi left the clearing to go back to his camp, and he barely noticed the animals that had begun to appear in the clearing to scavenge what was left of the ninjas.

Arriving at camp, Sakura was immediately set to work. She had known that the front would be bad, but what she saw extended beyond her expectations. She glanced at the blank stares of ninjas around her, eyes dead to the sight of blood and gore. She bit her lip as she saw women and men together, but not really together…not in passion and love, but only in lust…to fulfill their needs. Feeling hopeless, Sakura could only pray that Kakashi had not turned into one of them, devoid of emotions. Pushing her hair out of her face, Sakura concentrated on the task at hand. The young ninja was pleading her to put him out of his misery.

He staggered into camp, and was immediately tackled by Takeshi, one of the few medics they had in the camp.

"What were you thinking, Kakashi-san!" Takeshi was pissed off as he examined the state of the copy ninja.

Before Kakashi could hear more, he collapsed into the ninja's arms, exhausted beyond measure. When he woke up, he was vaguely aware of a familiar presence near by, but it wasn't one of the medic ninjas that he had been accustomed to see. Pulling himself up on the bed, Kakashi blinked his eyes groggily as he tried to comprehend the shock of pink hair in front of him. 'I must be dead…I guess I shouldn't have taken those ninjas on by myself,' Kakashi mused to himself as he reached out to touch Sakura. When he grabbed her hand, he saw the young ninja tense up. "Sakura, please tell me that this is just my own version of heaven. You can't be dead, you were in Konoha…" Kakashi trailed off as he spoke softly to his fiancé. The ninja whirled around and glared daggers at Kakashi.

He visibly gulped.

"Hatake Kakashi, don't you ever dare pull that kind of shit, ever again!" Sakura flew into a rage as she saw that the silver-haired ninja was awake. "You could have died. You're freaking lucky Takeshi brought you back to me in record time," Sakura roared at him. To say she was angry would have been an understatement. "I leave you alone for a few months and what do you do? You try to go to your fucking death! After _promising_ me to return?" Are you trying to be FUNNY?" Sakura was now sobbing against his chest as he held her close against him.

Kakashi smoothed her hair as he kissed the top of her head. 'I guess it isn't heaven. Close enough.' Kakashi's eye crinkled as he glanced at the sobbing kunoichi. Kakashi continued to hold onto her until her sobbing ceased and hiccups replaced it. He didn't have any words of reassurance to her; he didn't know how to explain his actions. He ached as he thought of what he had done and how it could have destroyed his chances to be with her once again.

"Wait a minute, why are you here?" Kakashi's eyes widened as he tfinally processed her appearance. As she explained to him what Tsunade had told her, he unconsciously traced patterns across the palm of her hand. He smiled as he reached the ring on her finger, and brushed his thumb against it. He brought her hand to his lips and gave it a quick kiss before Takashi appeared into the tent.

"Kakashi-san, Sakura-san…the both of you are requested to join a party to track down a group of three mist ninjas that pose a threat to our camp. You will be working with Shikamaru and Genma-san to take them down." Takeshi blushed as he realized that he had walked in on an intimate moment.

"Thank you, Takeshi. We'll be out in five minutes," Sakura muttered as she blushed wildly.

When he left the tent, Sakura stood up and smoothed her shorts and wiped her face of any remaining traces of the tears. She held out a hand to Kakashi with the biggest smile on her face, as if they were back in Konoha going to train instead of out on the front going to kill. He observed her idly as he took her hand and wrapped his arm around her small waist.

"We'll celebrate you're arrival after we finish this up, babe," Genma winked flirtatiously at Sakura. Shikamaru could not help but chuckle as he saw Kakashi's eyes narrow into slits as he tightened his grip around Sakura.

They left quickly and quietly, disturbing no one.

"We have about two miles to go, and we'll set up to trap them. I'll go to the right with Genma and isolate two of them, and you two take the others. Kill them as swiftly as possible; we have no need for survivors. If you haven't noticed, Sakura, we have more than enough prisoners at the moment," Shikamaru sighed at the troublesomeness of it all. He didn't approve of so many prisoners, but Ibiki held rank over him.

The group quickly masked their chakra as they approached the mist ninjas and split into two directions. Kakashi beckoned Sakura further left with his hand, and led them on top of a nearby tree.

"Hop over to that tree over there, and on my signal attack, okay?" Kakashi slipped his hitaite up, revealing his beautiful, mismatched eyes.

"Alright," Sakura pulled herself up to peck his cheek. "Be careful."

Right as Kakashi was about to give her the signal, a scream ripped through the air, and he knew that Genma had already begun. He gave the signal.

They both made clones and rushed in from all directions towards the two ninjas. Kakashi took the bigger one on, and immediately went into a taijutsu fight. Being smaller and more agile, Kakashi ducked from the man's punches easily. What he didn't duck from was the kunai that a third ninja threw at his side. He was momentarily distracted as the third, unexpected ninja came hurling at him. Dodging, he felt his breathing becoming labored. He jumped up to a tree and quickly began a fire ninjutsu, the very one he copied from Sasuke years ago. Feeling a cool, numbing energy on his side, he looked next to him, startled. Sakura had ripped out the kunai and healed him quickly and efficiently, and had already jumped down to take on the third ninja.

They worked well together. Shikamaru could see the outlines of pink and silver moving fluidly with each other as he raced over to them. He thought that they worked well together because they were lovers, because they knew each other in that way, but he was wrong. They worked well together because they had been mentor and student for years, teammates for a few more years, friends, and then lovers. Shikamaru stared in awe as he watched them work together. What he saw was not two ninjas, but one. Where Kakashi had a blind spot, Sakura quickly defended it and took over. Whenever he suffered a wound, it was healed before he had a chance to experience the pain. They were a remarkable pair.

Genma was disturbed as he saw the petite woman pull the ninjas hair and cut through his neck with her kunai. She stood there breathing hard with the mist nin's head in her hand. Only when they approached closer could Shikamaru and Genma see that she was trembling. Walking over, Kakashi gently pried her fingers from the hair. Without another word, Shikamaru and Genma turned away to give the two ninjas their respected privacy.

"Are you okay?" Kakashi whispered as he stroked her hair.

"Can we just leave?" Sakura's eyes had brimmed to the top with water, as she couldn't stop shaking. She had fought before, but she never experienced such bloodlust.

Without another word, the team left the site and headed back to camp, seeking comfort. Upon arriving, Kakashi immediately took her to his tent and sat her on his bed. She had cried silently on the way back, and he stared at her, longing to stop the pain that came with unnecessary violence, but he knew better than anyone else that there was never stopping that pain.

She felt empty and cold as she took a seat on his bed. All of a sudden, Sakura understood the blank stares of the ninjas in the camp. They had all gone through what she had just gone through, but multiple times. She shifted so she could lie on the bed and rubbed at her eyes with her hand, as if rubbing away the weariness. Closing her eyes, she felt the cot bending with more weight as Kakashi slid in next to her. He turned her around so she faced him and kissed her lightly on the forehead before holding her tight against him. Wrapping a small hand around him, Sakura fell asleep to the sound of his breathing.

He watched her drift off to sleep, and saw traces of understanding, loss, and hurt on her face. Brushing her hair away, he looked sadly at the kunoichi who was much too young to feel the pain of killing. Though he was younger than she was when he killed, he couldn't help but feel bad for the one in front of him. Kakashi took Sakura's hand in his and lifted to his face to stare at the silver glint on her finger. He felt sleep begin to take residence and before he drifted off, he pressed his lips against her hand.


	15. Mrs

"Sakura-san! We need you immediately, it's an emergency," the young medic was wheezing for breath. Sakura stoically lifted herself off the bed and made a running start out of the tent, leaving a dazed Kakashi. Kakashi pulled on a long black sleeve, before getting off the bed to head towards the medic tent. Slipping on his sandals, Kakashi left the tent and began his way.

* * *

Sakura pulled away the bloodied blanket and gasped in shock. The young ninja's right leg had been torn off at the thigh. She could see the infection spreading and bugs already trying to make a home in the ripped skins. Sakura swallowed down the bile that rose to her throat, threatening to come out any time. "Get me tweezers," Sakura yelled at the nearest medic. Grabbing it from his hand, Sakura immediately began working furiously to take out all the white, squirming bugs from his leg. The young ninja began awaking and moaned in pain, and Sakura could not help the tears that sprang from her eyes. "Drug him, grab a pair of tweezers, and HELP ME." Sakura glared at a nearby medic who had lost his control and was throwing up. "If you can't help, get out!" Sakura angrily yelled at him, and the young medic managed to crawl out. As they plucked out each bug, there seemed to be another one that replaced it. Gritting her teeth, Sakura doubled her pace and when they had gotten all visible bugs out, she ran her chakra through his leg and found that there were in fact no more bugs left. Working quickly, she began healing the legs, sewing up the torn muscles, ripped skin, and attempting to halt the blood flow.

Most of the wound had closed up, and the other medics took care of the rest as Sakura fell to her knees, sobbing. She was immediately swept up by strong arms, and rushed outside. Breathing in the cool, clean air, Sakura immediately dropped to the ground and began retching violently. She felt Kakashi pat her back and hold her hair up as her retches began to transform into sobs. She wept in his arms and yelled, "When is this going to stop? How much longer is this going to continue?"

Kakashi watched as she asked the questions that he didn't have answers to. It pained him to watch Sakura in such agony. He wiped a tear away from her face, and she looked up. Judging by her expression, he could tell that Sakura understood, and she quieted her sobs, but stayed in his arms. Kakashi gritted his teeth as he realized that the younger generation didn't deserve this exposure, much less the generation after them. How many young ninjas would suffer devastating, traumatic wounds? How many young ninjas will lose their lives to protect their village that they had barely lived in? How many younger siblings would wait for their brothers or sisters to come back home? There were so many more questions, but Kakashi found relief in the fact that the war would be over soon. It was a war, but it was one that would be finished quickly. The village of Mist might have gotten strong, but it was nowhere near Konoha. He swelled in pride as he realized that the war was finishing. He could see the other commanders relax a little as they made the same observations.

* * *

"Sakura, I know you just got here, but we're needed back at Konoha. You will be accompanying Sasuke, Kakashi, Neji, and me to go over the last attack with Tsunade in person," Shikamaru sgazed at the younger kunoichi with pity at what she had gone through moments ago."We're leaving in 15 minutes, I'm sorry for the short notice, but I wasn't able to talk to you this morning," Shikamaru trailed off, not wanting to bring up the operation that Sakura had just performed.

Sakura merely nodded before standing up, brushing off the dust on her shorts. Turning around, she grabbed Kakashi's hand and walked towards the tent. No words were exchanged as both ninjas geared up for the journey. They packed extra kunai, exploding tags, and other small tools in case they encountered ninjas on the way. The silence between them was not forced and uncomfortable, but comforting and understanding. Kakashi let her have some space and time to breath through the ordeals she had to go through for the past day.

They set up a quick pace, eager to get back to their beloved village, and eager to finalize the plans of the last battle. Shikamaru was at the front while Neji stood in the middle to be in full view of a potential attack. Sasuke was on the right of Neji and Sakura on the left while Kakashi trailed behind the group. The group ran without any exchanged words. It took them a good day to reach the enormous gates of Konoha, and they cheered up considerably. As they entered the village, Sakura watched in dismay, as the situation with the civilians had turned worse. Young children still had a glossy look in their eyes, mothers still sniffled into their handkerchiefs, and fathers looked weary of life. 'When?' Sakura silently questioned as she followed the group to the Hokage's office.

"The plan is simple, but brutal. You will gather a force and crush the main camp of the Mist quickly. Let there be no survivors. If we can pull this off, the war will end there," Tsunade grimaced as she said the harsh words. "The attack will be held in three days from now. Celebrate tonight, you will have to leave back to the camp tomorrow night."

The five ninjas nodded their heads before bowing and leaving the office.

"See you at the gates tomorrow!" Sakura let a smile grace her face as she looked forward to her day back. As Shikamaru, Neji, and Sasuke made their way right, Sakura and Kakashi began their walk left. She slipped her hand into his as they walked towards his apartment. Smiling brightly, Sakura looked up to him before letting go of his hand.  
"Hey, I'm going to go to the market and buy some groceries. How about I meet you at your place in an hour?" she smiled.

"Mmm, I'm feeling for some chicken, okay?" Kakashi's eye crinkled as he gave her a smile underneath his dark mask. He stood watching her leave for a moment before taking off to his apartment.

Reaching the market, Sakura immediately went towards the freezers and picked up a pack of drumsticks. Humming to herself, she picked up some oil and beer and began her way towards the cashier. As she walked outside of the market, she spotted Sasuke walking towards her.

"Hey, I need to talk to you," Sasuke said. The left corner of his mouth lifted up into the smirk that she had loved once.

"Sorry, I have to get back to Kakashi. We're going to have di—" Sakura was suddenly cut off as Sasuke dragged her into the nearest ally. "Let go of me, Sasuke," Sakura yelled. She tried to pull her arms away, spilling the groceries. Sasuke grabbed her chin roughly and forced her to stare into his eyes.

"I always get what I want Sakura, and what I want is you. I can learn to love you if you'll let me. We'll have the life you always dreamed about and we'll have the most powerful, beautiful kids anyone has ever seen," Sasuke smirked as he watched Sakura's eyes soften.

"Sasuke…I love you still," she spoke softly, and Sasuke's smirk turned into a grin. "But it's not that kind of love. I love you as a friend and a teammate. I was once in love with you, but you never loved me back, and I finally found someone in Kakashi. Just let it be." Sakura was close to tears as Sasuke gripped her hands harder in pent up rage. He roughly pressed his lips against hers, seeking entrance into her mouth. He pulled back when he saw that she wasn't responding.

"Are you kidding me, Sakura! You love him? He's 14 years your senior. He doesn't wan—" Sasuke broke off as Sakura shoved him off. His eyes narrowed into slits as he calculated the situation.

"Shut up. You think I haven't heard that? Do you know how many god damn rumors run around this village about us? I've heard everything, Sasuke. Everything. I've heard that I was a slut, that I just wanted to get ahead. I've heard that he was a pedophile, that he was using me, but none of it's true. I loved you, but it was a childish infatuation. I love Kakashi, and it's a mature sort of thing. I don't want you to learn to love me, I just want you to love me. He's everything you could never be, Sasuke. Fuck off." Sakura whirled around and grabbed her groceries, and before Sasuke could stop her, she performed a jutsu and disappeared.

* * *

Kakashi immediately knew that something was wrong when he saw her tense form appear in his house. He stepped across the room, and put his arms around her, confused. His confusion grew when she tensed up even more and pulled away from him, and when he saw her face, he could see that she had been crying.

"What's wrong?" Kakashi pulled her to him again and pressed his lips against her hair.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mea—He just dragged m—I don't know" Sakura's tears grew as she tore herself from Kakashi, feeling as if she had betrayed him.

His eyes widened as he put the pieces together. The slightly musky smell that was on her, but wasn't his, her tears, her sudden appearance through a jutsu and not through the front door…Kakashi's hand curled into a fist. "Did he hurt you? What happened?" Kakashi stared at her, begging her through his eyes for answers.

"I'm so sorry, Kakashi" she sobbed into her hands, and didn't lift her head. "He dragged me into a ally to question me, and before I could stop him, he kissed me."

Kakashi's gaze softened and he pulled her towards him once again. "Sakura, marry me."

Sakura choked out a small laugh and said, "I already said yes, silly!"

"No, marry me tomorrow. I want this. I want us. I've never been so sure of anything in my life. Haruno Sakura, will you marry me?" He gazed at her softly and kissed the tip of her nose. Her eyes watered up as she couldn't find the words to accept this. As she nodded her head, Kakashi swept her up. Pulling down his mask, he kissed her passionately. He carried her towards the bedroom, forgetting about their dinner and booze.

Sakura clumsily pulled at his shirt, breaking their kiss to take it off of him. She moaned as she felt him suck her neck, leaving a visible mark. Dragging her nails down his back, Sakura whimpered as Kakashi reached up her shirt to squeeze her breasts. She wove her legs around his waist and leaned in. Licking his earlobe, she whispered, "Kakashi, make love to me."

Kakashi's breath hitched as he heard her words, and he began pulling off her shorts with a renewed vigor. He placed small kisses around her neck and trailed down while pulling off her shirt at the same time. "You're so beautiful, Sakura," Kakashi trailed off as he pulled her bra off. His mouth became suddenly dry as he gazed at the symmetrical mounds on her chest. Leaning down, he swirled his tongue over her nipple, making it stand to attention. He gently bit down and pulled while watching Sakura throw her head back and let out a breathy moan. His left hand trailed down, rubbing circles until he reached her clit. Stroking it with his thumb, he slid his finger down to her wet folds and moaned against her nipple as he found how wet it was. Switching breasts, Kakashi inserted a finger into her and watched her buck her hips against his hand, moaning for more.

"That's it, baby. Let it all out," Kakashi rasped out. He pushed in another finger and began to curl them, giving her another flare of pleasure.

Sakura felt hot as she felt him finger her roughly, and she was even more turned on as she saw him watching her. He grinned wryly as he realized he was caught in the act, but made up for it by inserting a third finger. She writhed against him, but finally managed to stop him. Chuckling at his confusion, Sakura dropped to her knees, taking his pants with her fall. She began rubbing her palm against his erection that threatened to come out of the confinements of his boxers. With one quick pull, his boxers were gone. Sakura slid her thumb across the tip, smearing the precum across the tip of his dick. Without warning, she took his whole length into her mouth, relaxing her throat. Sakura stared joyously as Kakashi leaned his head against the headboard and hummed in appreciation. She began humming herself and Kakashi clenched his eyes as he felt the vibrations from her mouth.

Kakashi couldn't take it anymore, and he pulled her arm and roughly stood her up. Pushing her down onto the bed, Kakashi slid his cock on her wet folds, teasing Sakura. He smiled as he watched the kunoichi rub against his cock and beg him to take her. Kakashi thrust into her slowly, and kept his eyes focused on the point where their intimate parts met. Speeding up, Kakashi let his gaze drift to watch the beautiful woman underneath him.

Sakura panted, "Kakashi, oh god…" She closed her eyes and tightened herself around him, biting her lower lip.

"Sakura, look at me," Kakashi's voice was strained. "I want to see you when you cum." His words turned Sakura on as she forced her eyes open to stare at him straight in his eyes. She moaned loudly as he began to quicken his pace and rubbing his clit.

"That's right, baby. Cum for me," Kakashi murmured. He let out a hiss as Sakura clenched on his dick and screamed in pleasure as she reached her peak. He felt himself coming to his close as well and thrust into her even harder. Throwing his head back, Kakashi felt himself reach his peak and collapsed next to her, burying his face into her hair.

"I love you, Kakashi," Sakura let out the words as she felt herself drift in and out of consciousness. Kakashi merely picked up her hand and kissed the ring. "And I love you, Mrs. Soon-to-be Hatake."

* * *

Yay for weekends!


	16. Hatake

Sorry for updating so late! School has been busy busy busy. Anyhow, enjoy!

* * *

She felt as if she was going to throw up as she clenched her sweaty palms. Standing outside of Tsunade's room, Sakura entered panic mode, and unsuccessfully tried to steady her racing heartbeat. She could hear the various objects crashing at the wall as Tsunade threw them at Kakashi, and she winced as she heard the names that Tsunade was calling him. Sure Tsunade was a mother figure to Sakura, but surely she didn't feel _this _protective about her.

"Sakura, get in here. NOW" Tsunade yelled through the door. Sakura cringed and pushed the door open, peering in meekly. She quickly ducked her head to dodge the unidentified flying object that headed towards her. Peering around the room, she choked back a laugh as she saw Kakashi cowering in a corner with his hands up in mock surrender.

"I know there was something there, but I didn't think it was serious! You can't be serious about _marrying_ this man, Sakura! He's your teacher and he's _OLD_." Sakura laughed despite the anger on her teacher's face. "No offense, shishou, but Kakashi is my former teacher, and you're older than him," she snorted. That time Sakura had not been able to dodge the book and winced as it made contact with her left arm. "I forbid you to marry him. It's gross. He's like _Jiraiya_! He has silver hair! What if your children have silver hair? I don't want silver-haired grandchildren!" Tsunade yelled at the both of them, and neither Sakura nor Kakashi could hold back their snickers.

Tsunade's eyes narrowed into mere slits at the two ninjas who had somehow made their way to each other. "Give me one good reason on why I should marry you two. Starting with you Hatake." Tsunade continued to glower at him as he sighed wearily.

"Well, hokage-sama…I think I'm in love with this one," he muttered. "Think? I know you, Hatake. You've been with plenty of women, why her? Why my apprentice?" Tsunade whined.

"Oh, I don't know. Sometimes when I look beyond that insane rage of her that she inherited from you, I find that she has many appealing qualities. The way she commits to her village, the way she laughs at my corny jokes, the way she has peel as much of the white skin part of the orange off before she eats it, everything really," he shrugged. Sakura could see Tsunade's resolve crumble a little at his confession, and took the chance to go in for the kill.

"Shishou," she started off quietly, "Kakashi has been my teacher, but after that he was my friend. What's more is that he's my significant other now. Sometimes it's hard to see any good quality in him because he's reading all that porn, but I swear he's a good person. I don't think I'd want anyone else to be my husband," she trailed off. Inside her mind, Sakura smirked.

"Fuck you both. C'mon, let's make this quick. I better be the kid's damn god mother…" Tsunade had crumbled. Victory was theirs.

The ceremony itself was brief and to the point; none of them had time to dawdle in joy and celebrate. They had a war to finish. Before slipping out of Tsunade's office, Sakura gave her a quick hug and whispered "thank you," and she swore that she saw Tsunade's eyes tear up, but just a little. Hand in hand, the two ninja walked out to meet their group in front of the gates of Konoha. To their defense, they were only half an hour late, but the whole group glared at them when they arrived.

"There was this black cat," Kakashi began to say, but was suddenly cut off.

"Shut up, there wasn't a black cat. We just got married!" Sakura cried cheerfully. Neji murmured his congratulations while Shikamaru smiled at the two and patted Kakashi on the back. Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he saw a silver glint of matching rings on their hands. He bit back a nasty retort. "Let's go, we have no time for celebrations," he spat out. Sakura lifted her eyes sadly to meet his dark ones. She had hoped that once she had been married, Sasuke would be open to the option of being friends again. Sometimes things just didn't work out.

Arriving at camp, they were once again quiet as they watched their comrades in pain and suffering. War was never beautiful. They split ways; Shikamaru and Neji went off to begin organizing the army, Sasuke left to spar, and Kakashi and Sakura sought to find Naruto and inform him of their marriage. The news was better received by their closer friends as Naruto and Genma both yelled out their congratulations. Sakura blushed when Genma asked bluntly, "why'd you marry already though? Knocked her up, eh Kakashi?" He was cut off from whatever he was planning on saying after by a quick punch in the stomach by Sakura. Naruto winced and rubbed his stomach in pity for the man, and inched away. It was already turning into night, as the four ninja sat around a fire, drinking. They reminisced about the times when Naruto and Sakura had been merely genins, and Kakashi ahd been a pain in the ass. They laughed at the time Genma had tried to steal Kakashi's Icha Icha and had ended up in the hospital under the care of Sakura for two weeks. They discussed the moments when Naruto had secretly gotten his ass whooped by Sakura, but never told anyone. It was late when the group finally decided to head off to bed.

"Good luck, I'll be seeing all of you at the end, okay?" Sakura muttered softly to the three of them. She gave a tight hug to Naruto, kissing the top of his forehead. She even hugged Genma, and laughed when Kakashi shot a glare at him. They parted ways, and Sakura left with Kakashi to their own small tent.

"Hatake Sakura. I don't know, it rather has a nice ring to it," Kakashi smiled as he pulled her onto the small cot that served as their bed. He wrapped an arm around her, tracing lazy patterns into her back with his fingers. Slipping off his mask, Kakashi placed a small kiss on her forehead and began humming an off-key tune.

He was humming some unknown song that didn't even have a rhythm. Sakura chuckled and snuggled in closer to him, searching for warmth that was hard to find during the frigid night. She ran her fingers over his shirt, tracing the wrinkles from the bottom to the top where his mask hung. Lifting her arm, Sakura put it around his neck and placed her lips on his, and stayed there. "I wish we could stay like this forever," she muttered sleepily against his lips. She felt his grip on her tighten, and the last thing she heard before slipping off into the comforting darkness of sleep was "I love you."

Opening his eyes, he found that his lips had remained against hers through out the night. He smiled and brushed a stray hair from her face as she began to wake up herself. "Morning, sleepy head," he placed a kiss on her lips that were already there.

She smiled when he kissed her, and wrapped an arm around his waist. Right as she was going to say good morning, a ninja burst in. "Kakashi-san, Sakura-san, both of you are need immediately. It seems the Mist are planning a similar attack tomorrow. The attack will have to be today."

The color drained from Sakura's face as she listened to the disturbing news. There was no time to cry, and Sakura immediately began throwing on some clothes. Raking a brush through her hair, she tied it up, and looked at Kakashi. Their eyes met, and she gave him a small smile. Lacing her fingers with his, they made their way outside and to Shikamaru.

"Kakashi, Sakura…you will be leading this group off to the side where we feel that the Mist will be most vulnerable. I trust both of you will be well prepared. Everyone else has been informed of his or her groups, plans, and leaders, I felt that letting you sleep in would be my wedding gift to you. Your group is ready to go, and we all leave in ten minutes. Good luck. I'll see you at the end," Shikamaru grimaced. He knew that being a war, there was bound to be deaths, but he hoped that nothing like that would happen between the two, or any of his friends for that matter.

"We'll be okay, won't we?" Sakura looked up at Kakashi as they sprinted off to the west part of the forest to meet the group they were to lead. "Don't worry," Kakashi muttered as he squeezed her hand. They reached their groups and were heartened to see that Genma was included in it.

"I know that everyone knows the plan, but I will go over it briefly with you. We are here to attack the most vulnerable spot they have at the camp. If all goes well, this will be our last battle and the war will have been won. Attack the medics first, without them all will be lost for the enemy," Kakashi tensed as he felt Sakura flinch next to him.

"If anyone is in immediate danger, signal to me, and I will do my best to get to you and heal you," Sakura commanded. Her eyes burned brightly as she faked her confidence in front of her peers. She could see their own fear at running straight towards the enemy. Some of them were young, too young. Her confidence wavered, 'they don't deserve to die. They shouldn't have to do this.' Shaking her head, Sakura cleared her thoughts as she saw Kakashi hold of two fingers to indicate that they'd be leaving in two minutes.

"Kakashi, I love you so much," Sakura began, but was cut off abruptly. "Stop talking as if one of us will die," Kakashi muttered roughly. She could see the pain in his eyes. "If it makes you feel better though, I love you too, with my whole life," he whispered. He pulled down his mask and captured her lips in a delicate and sweet kiss. When he pulled away, he pulled his mask on. Turning around, he nodded towards the ninja. Everyone stood up, and they were on their way.

Judging by the noise, Sakura could tell that the battle had already commenced. She took out her kunai and cleared her head of all thoughts, leaving only a blankness that enveloped her whole being.

Kakashi could hear the screams of the ninja, he could smell the blood in the air, and he could taste the fear of those around him. He grimaced and shook his head slightly, thinking only of getting over it.

The fight had commenced.

Sakura immediately took on a stray ninja with a kunai, and began a close-ranged combat with another. Her back was to Kakashi as she blocked kick after kick. Frustrated, she punched him, breaking his nose, and as he howled in pain, she cut off his scream by puncturing his lungs with another kunai. Leaping off the ground, she threw four more kunai at a ninja who Genma seemed to be fighting. It had been a few minutes, and she was already covered with blood.

Kakashi made four different clones to sneak up between four different unsuspecting ninjas. Quietly as he approached them, he killed them with a quick thrust of the kunai through their bare necks. He didn't even flinch when he heard one of them screaming, and shoved the kunai in deeper so it would cut it off. As he shoved the body off of him, he released his clones and focused on the next ninja. His breath caught when he saw Toroko in front of him, and he narrowed his eyes. Toroko was one of the elite ninjas of the Mist, and Toroko smiled in recognition. Without a word, Kakashi activated his Sharingan.

It had been half an hour, and Sakura was beginning to feel the toll it was taking. She had managed to save three of her comrades' lives, but had to let one go. Her breath came in short pants as she fought ninja after ninja. Sakura managed to feel hopeful, as she began to see that there were almost only Konoha ninja now. The battle would be over soon. Glancing over at Kakashi, she watched as he was in deep battle with another ninja with dark brown hair. Before she could go over to assist, another ninja had blocked her path, and she became preoccupied with killing the new ninja.

"Is that your girlfriend over there, Hatake? I see that she keeps looking over here. After I kill you, maybe I'll kill her too, or better yet…maybe I'll have a small taste of her before I'm done," Toroko smiled. Kakashi broke free of the genjutsu and immediately made several clones that surrounded Toroko. Jumping back, Kakashi missed a kunai that was sent his way and quickly released his clones and began forming the seals for his infamous Chidori. He ran at Toroko, intent on killing the bastard that had insulted his wife. Toroko stared in disbelief at the raging electricity pulsating from Kakashi's hand, and tried to dodge. His efforts were in vain as Kakashi's Chidori ripped through his stomach, but he managed to dig a kunai into Kakashi's chest, puncturing his lungs. They both froze, as they knew death would be impossible to escape. Toroko died first; the whole in his stomach was too great to give him any time. Kakashi sank to his knees and felt his vision blur. He sought out Sakura.

Sakura pushed the dead ninja off of her, and threw another glance towards Kakashi. She lost her balance as she saw him sink to his knees, and look around wildly as if searching for someone. Without another thought, Sakura was by his side. "Damn it, Kakashi…I leave you for one fucking minute, and you're in trouble!" she roughly said. She began pumping her chakra into him to evaluate the damage, and her heart skipped a beat.

"I love you so much, Sakura. God knows how much I love you. Thank you for being my love, for everything. Hatake Sakura, you're the most beautiful woman in the world," Kakashi had slipped his mask off and tears slipped from his eyes.

"Don't say that. Please, don't," Sakura sobbed as she tried to heal him. "I love you, please don't leave me. You promised we'd see each other after this, don't do this to me!" Sakura was shrieking, as she pumped even more chakra into him.

He took her hand from his chest and pulled it away. With his other hand he brought his face close to her, and kissed her once on the lips and once on her forehead. He began to cough violently and wiped away the blood with the back of his hand.

She buried her head into his neck and sobbed. Sakura felt his grip on her loosening until his arms fell away. Not caring about the finishing battle around her, Sakura continued sobbing into his arms. It wasn't fair that he was gone, that they had only a brief amount of time. War was never fair. As she continued crying, she could hear the other ninjas begin cheering as the Mist had fully retreated. Genma stood a few feet away from her in disbelief. His bestfriend was dead in the arms of his new wife, and he couldn't process the thought through his head. He felt his heart clench as he watched Sakura continue crying, and trying to heal his fatal wound. He gently put a hand on her shoulder, unsure of what to say.

She sat there sobbing. "Damn you, Kakashi! You promised…you promised," she whispered. It was as if someone had taken dull scissors and tried to cut their way through her body. She sat there until the sun had begun to set, and the other ninja looked away, giving her the respect that she deserved. It was until Shikamaru gently pulled her away, did she realize it had already turned into night. She felt the lump in her throat suffocate her as she passed out in Shikamaru's arms.

* * *

She sat in front of the memorial with a fresh bouquet of flowers. A young, silver haired boy with green eyes sat next to her with a solemn expression upon his face. He had a mask that covered his lower face and gave him an air of mystery that attracted many young genin girls his age. He smiled at his mother before walking away to give her time.

"Hey handsome, guess what? Your son has made the ranks of chuunin already. He's only eleven years old. Genius, huh? You would've been so proud of him. I miss you, you know? Naruto and Hinata have got their own kid now too. He's so cute, but he's just as loud as Naruto. Brings back old memories…and Sasuke has gotten married too! He's finally settled down and begun to start on his own family. Everyone has settled his or her differences, and I'm pretty happy now with Obito. I thought you would like his name. I figured it would be right. He's your reincarnation, I swear. He even has some of your annoying habits. Like father like son, huh? I love you with my life, Kakashi," Sakura whispered the last part. She closed her eyes as she felt the sunlight warm her body.

Obito pulled at his mother's shirt, impatient. "Mom! Teach me that one genjutsu trick, please!" He pulled at his hair in frustration as he realized he couldn't get the jutsu down right immediately. He had inherited his father's silver hair and his mother's emerald eyes. He wore the mask in honor of his father, one of the greatest ninjas of Konoha. He had amazing chakra control, and the intelligence that could have only been from Sakura and Kakashi. Instead of a dimple on the left cheek, he had a slight dimple on his right cheek, not that any one could see. He wore his hair a bit long like his father, and often pulled at it when frustrated. Like his mother, he had a short temper, but often found it easy to calm it. Obito Hatake strove to make a name for himself, and to keep the legend of the Hatake's living on.

* * *

I decided to end this story before school captures my spirit again and prevents me from ever finishing. T_T Sorry, but review please! I hope you liked it ^_^


End file.
